Mistaken Mark
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: Inuyasha, an infamous Crime Lord, finds Kikyo with his biggest rival and marks her. Kagome, an ordinary teenage girl, sneaks out for a night with Sango... 'Is it really right... to punish another for my own mistakes.'
1. The Reason Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **   
  
Alright, I have yet another story out now! This is so cool! I never thought that I'd have so many! I think I have already written my best stories, but I have fun writing, so I just kept going. I hope this one will turn out as good as the others.   
  
Just a quick warning. I am not a lemon writer and I almost never include innuendos, so if what I write in that *cough* area *cough* sounds awkward, I'm sorry.   
  
I had to put a Japanese word in here. Sorry. Koi means love, dear, and so forth.   
  
Well, here we go!   
  


** _ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ _**   
Title: Mistaken Mark   
**The Reason Why   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~**

  
  
    The room was large, the size of a café or small restaurant. It contained a large, stone-faced fireplace which was empty of wood and ash. Above it hung a large mirror that reflected a few sets of bookshelves, which were filled from top to bottom. A grandfather clock stood next to the closed door which led to the hallway and pictures of previous owners decorated the walls. Two windows rested on opposite sides of a large, elegant balcony which over looked the neighboring dismal, little town. The mansion's largest room- save for the kitchen and family/meeting room- had become his office.   
  
    Sitting behind a large oak desk, he taped his pen impatiently as the minutes passed by. It was unusually for him to be so nervous about a new shipment coming in, but he had good reason to be. With his arch rival always showing up with his lackeys, the chance of another lost shipment was considerably high. Plus, he didn't want any more of his employee's deaths on his mind.   
  
    "Mr. Himitsu," I voice called from the doorway. A boy, about 8 or so, with rusty brown hair stood there with a worried expression. "It's been intercepted."   
  
    "Damn it!" he shouted, flinging his pen across the room in rage. "I'm going to find that rat if it's the last thing I do!"   
  
    "Koi, don't speak like that," a female voice responded softly. "You know we'd be lost without you." A woman with long black hair stepped into the room, nodding to its occupants in acknowledgment. With cat like grace, she made her way to the distressed man, smiling in reassurance.   
  
    "Yes, but," he sighed, slouching back in his seat.   
  
    "But nothing. We all want to find this rat," she told him, sitting on the desk. "So, you don't need to worry so much. We'll find him."   
  
    "So, what was it you wanted, Kikyo?" he asked, raising from his chair and walking over to the nearest window to look at the shabby neighborhood below.   
  
    "Can't I come to see you once in awhile?" she pouted, playfully. He gave her a knowing look and she sighed in defeat. "You caught me. I wanted to go out this evening to shop for a new dress," she explained, with a smile. "There's a slight problem, though."   
  
    "You've already used all of that money I gave you yesterday," he stated, bluntly. She always needed more and was starting to make him pull money from the bottom of the barrel. Unless Mr. Takagi stopped showing up at the drop off and killing his men, he would be flat broke, which wasn't a thing commonly seen by a crime lord. Well, he still had the big boosting in play and the Museum's valuables would be more than enough to support them for quite some time.   
  
    "Is it that obvious?"   
  
    "Yes," he chuckled. Walking to his desk, he pulled open the bottom drawer, lifted a key, jangling it in the air. The others took the hint and left. He walked to the window once again and lifted the sill. Pulling out a small box, he unlocked it, drew out a set of keys, locked it, and replaced the empty box and sill. _'Since when were crime lords supposed to be so secretive, even when with a friend or lover? It's really disturbing to have to hide things so well,'_ he sighed mentally, shaking his head.   
  
    In front of the first bookshelf, he retrieved 'Interview With The Vampire', by Anne Rice, and reached to the back of the shelf. Finding the small lever, he pulled and listened for the gentle click. Replacing the book, he walked to the opposite wall, standing before the stone fireplace. The mirror was swung open by one carefully manicured hand.   
  
    He snorted. His brother had to be one of the strangest men he ever knew. He insisted Inuyasha have his nails sharpened to a point, sounding as gay as can be, and marries the daughter of Mr. Takagi, his arch nemesis. _'What a traitor,'_ he mused, looking at his nails for a moment. _'At least he chose the one that despised her father.'_ Yet, even after that, he kept the nails. They felt… Empowering.   
  
    Turning back to the mirror, he produced another small box, took the key inside, walked to the grandfather clock, and opened the glass door. Once the pendulum was unhooked and removed, he used the key from the mirror to unlock its base floor, leading to another door that was locked. Quickly skimming through the keys, he located the correct one, he opened the flap, showing a digital dial. 50-18-50-15.   
  
******   
  
    "Thank you, koi," Kikyo said, taking the wad of cash held in front of her. "I'll bring you something back."   
  
    "No, that's okay," he replied, waving a hand carelessly at the retreating woman. She blew a kiss to him as she climbed into the limo, winking. He really didn't understand her, nor did he understand the reason he kept her around. _'Down here, buddy,'_ his mind called, having traveled south for the time being.   
  
    He snorted and decided to walk around the mansion's maze for a moment. He knew it like the back of his hand. That wasn't an easy accomplishment, either. There were so many twists, turns, and trails that it was nearly impossible to escape, let alone memorize.   
  
    Finding the center with practiced simplicity, he sat on the edge of the secluded pool. This was one of the best things about the mansion grounds. The hedge incased pool. It was relatively deep and twice the length. He sighed, wishing he had thought of a towel before leaving. _'No matter,'_ he thought wryly. _'I have an... appointment.' _   
  
******   
  
    He stepped out of the cab and entered the massive building to his left. Upon entering, he paid for clearance, smirking. This was easy enough. The police always made scoping the easiest part of the job and any moron that gets caught, gets caught because they didn't scope the place well enough.   
  
    He went around the art section, admiring each piece of work with a critical eye, noticing which were originals and which were not. That was easy enough. Most art pieces were dead give a ways, while other took slightly more time analyzing.   
  
    Quickly deciding which ones were worth the effort, he mentally jotted them down, along with there location. He had a very strong memory.   
  
    Next, antiques. Vases... artifacts... sculptures. _'Hmmm... Nope,'_ he thought as he ended his search. _'Well, that was easy. Next one!' _   
  
    The next was artifacts, of sorts. Priceless golds, diamonds, jewels, gems, stones, and so forth. The diamonds were already a sure thing, and many of the gems were to be hoisted- the gold was a necessity. However, he would have to limit the ones to take, otherwise, they'd never get away in time with being so weighed down.   
  
    Searching through the gems, something caught his eye. A jewel. Nothing real special about it; a slight pink tint shone from the orb, and nothing more. _'How strange. What would something so dull..?'_ His musings were cut short when the explanation came into view. 'The Shikon no Tama,' was carved into a plaque, which was placed beneath the jewel's glass covering. _'Interesting.' _   
  
    He sighed, having come to a decision. Walking around once more, he remapped the building. He left, waving down a cab. _'I'll send someone for the alarms and sensors later. Now...' _   
  
    A cab halted in front of him, picking up the loner. "So," the driver called, "what next, Mr. Himitsu?"   
  
    "The First Union Bank H.Q." he spoke, retrieving his attache case from beneath the seat. "Oh, and tell Mr. Mujaki that I'd like a full electronic surveillance on the Museum and a report on the current standing with the boost."   
  
    "Will do," complied the man, turning left. "Here you are, Mr. Himitsu." The car was stopped in front of the indicated bank, waiting only long enough for the named man to exit, before speeding off down the same road.   
  
    "Finally," he sighed, seeing the car out of sight. He could never have time to himself, could he?   
  
    Crossing the street, he entered an alleyway, slipped through the nearly crushing path, then stepped into the next road. Locating the café, he walked forward and took the nearest table.   
  
    After ordering, he leaned back, yawning, as he relaxed. This job was so stressful! Why he ever followed in his father's footsteps was a mystery to him. A mystery he regretted ever having to encounter.   
  
    "Here you are, sir," the waitress said, calling his attention back to the dreary world in which he lived. She handed him his drink and was on her way before he could thank her.   
  
     _'It's not like I was going to anyway!'_ he huffed, wordlessly.   
  
    He surveyed the surrounding area, even though he knew this, too, like the back of his hand. The mall, the theater, the bank, the street- which was home for many a people- and the surrounding buildings were nothing more than a place to live off of. It was a mall, the city itself. Anything and everything a crime lord could ever need was found here. _'In this run down, old town,'_ he snorted. _'This run down, old town on the outskirts of the 'big city.'' _   
  
******   
  
    "Oh, come on Sango-chan! It'll be fun," she cheered. "It'll be a complete rush, too. Just think about it!"   
  
    "I will, Kagome-chan," sighed the named girl, "but I don't think we should. What if something bad happens?"   
  
    "What could possible go wrong?" Kagome pondered. "It'll be dark- so no one will see. It will be kinda far- so we won't have to worry about being caught by a neighbor or something. And it will be FUN!"   
  
    "That 'fun' part isn't helping you," she stated flatly. "I know how you get when you think something is 'fun'."   
  
    "You are such a spoilsport," pouted the hyped girl. "Come on, Sango-chan! It'll be the most exciting thing we've done in over… over… Well, it'll be fun!"   
  
    Sighing in defeat, thinking _'this is total suicide,'_ Sango agreed to go.   
  
    "Yippee!" She jumped up and danced a bit. "Thank you, Sango-chan! Thank you so much!"   
  
    Sango groaned. "Kagome-chan, if anything happens, remember-"   
  
    "'I told you so'?" she mocked, quirking an eyebrow. A flat, unhumored look was sent her way as another sigh was heard.   
  
******   
  
    Mr. Himitsu made his way back to the bank, scoped it quickly, then left. Again, he waved down a cab, climbed in, and sighed.   
  
    "Mr. Mujaki is at the Museum, now, sir," the driver informed him.   
  
    "Then that is where we'll go."   
  
    "The new guy-"   
  
    "Kitsune."   
  
    "Yes, the kid. He got himself lost in the maze again," the driver informed him. "Also, Totousai wishes to speak with you upon arrival. He has made a new 'laser' or something."   
  
    "Very well, then," Mr. Himitsu said, stepping from the car. Once again, he entered the Museum, paying the due amount. The woman blushed as he walked passed, smirking.   
  
    He figured his friend would most likely be working with the jewels and gems, so he made his way to the area, re-memorizing the things he passed. Sure enough, he found him.   
  
     _'This shall be entertaining,'_ he thought. Taking a deep breath and deepening his voice, he stepped closer. "Freeze! Hands in the air!"   
  
    The man jumped, tensed, and threw his hands. "I surrender! I surrender! Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot!"   
  
    Chuckling, Mr. Himitsu cleared his throat, and said, "Calm down Miroku, you pansy." The named man, stiffened, turned around, and frowned.   
  
    "That was, in no way, funny, Inuyasha," he hissed. "I almost had a heart attack! And I'm only 22- which is way too young to die."   
  
    "And too young to go to jail, so don't give in so easily," Inuyasha stated, smirking.   
  
    "Would you rather I get shot?" he asked, flatly. "You play around way too much."   
  
    "Only when I have time, which I don't right now… So, how's it looking?" he wondered, suddenly solemn when he spotted his friend's work.   
  
    "I was just finishing," Miroku answered, setting back to his job. "I have to place this… And then… uh… And… There!" He stood up, admiring his invisible work.   
  
    "Great job," Inuyasha mumbled, looking around one last time. "Now, we only need to give the brat the code for the satellite link-up and to set a date."   
  
    "You've selected the items then?"   
  
    "Yes," he answered, walking to the exit.   
  
    "Oh, and the boost is completed. The exchange was delayed, however," Miroku said. "The Ookami's are back in town, also. Kouga was kind enough to stop by during your absence."   
  
    Leaving the building, Inuyasha flagged down his personal driver. "And?"   
  
    "Same thing as always," Miroku stated, shaking his head. "He wants a rematch. He's going to kick your ass. You'll be beaten to death by him and only him. And he is going to be the one that sends you straight to Hell. That's all." Inuyasha snorted as the cab pulled up to them. Miroku got in first and Inuyasha, checking the surroundings one last time, received the first glimpse of a major problem.   
  
    "K-Kikyo!?" he sputtered, wide-eyedly. A woman with long, flowing black hair stood at the end of the street, too far to hear him. She had one hand tangled in a man's hair as her other curled around his neck, kissing him as if there were no tomorrow. The man, his arms around her waist, had long curly, greasy, dark hair and blood red eyes. "Naraku..."   
  
    His friend looked at him, quizzically, then out his window. He located the couple and gasped, but quickly returned to his expressionless state. "So, she was the rat, huh? Makes sense… Mr. Himitsu," he called, grabbing his bosses sleeve, "let us take our leave. We'll do this some other time."   
  
    Inuyasha glared at the unknowing couple and nodded, his eyes narrowing maliciously. "She will be the next mark," he growled.   
  
    "Who'll carry out this one?"   
  
    "I will," he snapped, eyes blazing. "That bitch! How could she do something like this?"   
  
    "Well, my guess is that she was with him long before you," Miroku muttered. "She seems much more comfortable around him." Inuyasha snarled at him. "It make's sense, though. Think about it. She's always gone right before a big drop off or heist, so that explains him knowing, and the 'koi' always did sound forced."   
  
    Inuyasha slumped back in his seat. "I knew that she was bad news."   
  
    "Then why'd you keep her around?" His friend didn't answer. He sighed. "Well, if you were wondering, she will be gone tonight," Miroku said. "She said that, tonight, she would be staying with her friend on the boarder of Tokyo."   
  
    "Tokyo, huh?" he muttered, glaring at the couple as they drove passed. _'How did I not see it?'_ "Tonight it is, then. As for our current schedule… Stop everything. The bank can be done three days from tomorrow and the boost-"   
  
    "She does not know that it has been switched," Miroku interrupted.   
  
    "So his lackey's will be there… Set a sniper." Inuyasha's face became darker. "I'll want to enjoy the show. I think Kikyo will want to see it as well."   
  
    ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you liked it. No this will not be a reincarnate story; I have another reason for the Shikon no Tama, okay? Oh, and, just for fun, the code (50-18-50-15)… Try to figure out why I used those numbers… I have a reason, believe it or not, and it has to do with the series- not this story.   
  
So, good, bad, could be better? Comments, questions, suggestions, anything goes. Creative criticism is appreciated.   
  
Ja ne, minna! 


	2. The Eyes' Candy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**   
  
Wow, I think that's a record for the first chapter... Thanks for the reviews everyone! Let's get on with the story.   
  
Here we go!   
  


** _~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
Title: Mistaken Mark   
Chapter 1: The Eyes' Candy   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~_**

  
  
    Miroku shuttered at the coldness in his boss's eyes as the silver haired man slipped silently into the black leather seat behind his oak desk. He hadn't spoken since he voiced his decision on Kikyo's life. Her death was sealed. However, Inuyasha was struggling with his conscience, and that was a sign of weakness...   
  
     "Rule number one, boss?" Miroku asked, as he closed the door.   
  
     "Watch your back," came the automatic response.   
  
     "Two?"   
  
     "Never look back."   
  
     "Three."   
  
     "..."   
  
     His boss paused, then spun to look out of the window instead of at him. A sigh bounced off of the walls as he approached the glass barrier. "Rule one and two are for all things physical, emotional, spiritual, and verbal."   
  
     "So, in other words...?" Miroku prompted, walking to the desk Inuyasha had abandoned.   
  
     "I have no fucking conscience."   
  
     "No- you do. You just have to ignore it, like we all have to."   
  
     "That's easier said than done," grumbled Inuyasha.   
  
     "Tell me about it," Miroku stated wryly. "She wasn't anything special, anyway, boss."   
  
     "And you won't be anything at all if you don't shut up," Inuyasha hissed, spinning to face his employee, sneering. "I suggest you exit this room before my restraint breaks, Monk."   
  
     "Ex-Monk, thank you-"   
  
     "Miroku~!"   
  
     "Leaving."   
  
     _'I'll have to ask later,'_ Miroku thought, sighing as he opened the door and entered the hall way. _'Now, to check up on the kid and make the announcements for the schedule change... What a busy day.'_   
  
******   
  
     Kagome sighed in relief as the neighbors house lights went out to leave the occupants in the dark. It was time to go! Kagome felt a twinge of regret at one thought. She'd pulled Sango into this and Sango had no idea of what was really going on tonight.   
  
     She slipped out of her window with ease, then leapt to the tree branch across the roof, jumping down to the ground. Kagome crept around to peek into the living room window and saw her mother watching the television with her grandfather.   
  
     _'Great,'_ she thought before taking off at a run to reach the designated lamp post at the end of the street where Sango was to meet her. _'I'll have to tell her as soon as I can.'_   
  
     Sure enough, Sango was standing beneath the streetlight, leaning back with a lazy look about her.   
  
     "Hey, Sango-chan."   
  
     "Hn." she greeted with closed eyes.   
  
     "Listen, I have to tell you..."   
  
     "Let's get away from here, first," she muttered, pushing away from the post to walk down the street at a brisk pace. "I think Kohaku saw me leaving through my window."   
  
     Kagome's mouth formed an 'O' as she nodded and followed. She soon caught up and took the lead.   
  
******   
  
     Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, his world gray around him. Night had fallen much too fast for his comfort and nothing had kept him from thinking about Kikyo's life and how short he'd now made it... But to go back on his word was one sign of weakness he could not afford to show.   
  
     A knock resounded through the room briefly before the door was flung open. By the sound of the footsteps, Miroku had just let himself in.   
  
     "Boss, it's time to depart," the man announced, walking to stand in his boss's view. "I have a question before we leave, though... if it's all right with you."   
  
     "What is it, Miroku?" he growled, standing from his seat to look one last time out his office window before the serene picture was destroyed with Kikyo's death.   
  
     "... You've marked her. Are you sure- do you truly think it wise for you to be the one to slay Kikyo?" Miroku asked, genuine concern flashing in his eyes.   
  
     "... Yes. Tetsusaiga will get to taste blood once more," answered Inuyasha, drawing the sword and sheath from its hiding place beneath the desk. "I'll rip out her fucking stone heart and feed it to the hounds. Shiro hasn't been fed in a while, has she?"   
  
******   
  
     "Kagome, what was it you wanted to tell me? I think we've gone far enough," Sango huffed, taking a seat on the dirty alley way ground. "I'm surprised you wanted to go so far. It'll take forever to get back home."   
  
     "... I'm not going back," Kagome mumbled, sitting next to the pondering girl. "I... Not for a while at least."   
  
     "What!? Why!? What are you thinking, Kagome-chan!? You know you have no money to use and we both know you can't live on the streets... I'm right, you know? I am right... aren't I?" Sango rambled on, her eyes widening in realization. "You didn't! You couldn't! Kagome-chan! Why would you steal from your own mother?"   
  
     "Sango, it isn't what you think! I just have to get away for a while, okay?" Kagome hissed, trying to get Sango to lower her voice. "I just need some alone time, and if this is the only way to get it, I'll take it. See?"   
  
     "Not at all."   
  
     "Please, don't tell them you know where I went," Kagome pleaded.   
  
     "I can't if I don't know where you are going to be," Sango mumbled. "So, just don't tell me where you're going."   
  
     "But you have to keep in touch with me, Sango. If I need help, I can't ask a stranger, and it would be wrong to ask momma after everything I'm putting her through with this little stunt."   
  
     "This is no 'little stunt', Kagome-chan. This is outrageous," Sango hissed, pulling the younger woman's sleeve. "You're 17, Kagome-chan, not 27."   
  
     "Please."   
  
     Sango looked away, thinking to herself when a hand came into view, holding a small, metallic object. She looked back at her friend in question. Kagome shook her head slowly.   
  
     "I'm not calling your house directly with that caller id of yours."   
  
     Sango took the offered cell phone with a deep sigh. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_   
  
     "Alright, Kagome-chan, but you better call me as often as you can," Sango muttered, hugging her friend. "Now, where are you planning on staying for the time being. I'll try and get over once or twice, alright? But after they call the police about your disappearance, I'm not going to check on you."   
  
     "I understand," Kagome said, her eyes shinning with forming tears. "Thank you, Sango-chan. I promise I won't let you worry. I'll be staying here- this building is abandoned," she answered, pointing to the building over her shoulder. "I've been making it a bit more livable."   
  
     "You know you'll be put into jail for staying here."   
  
     "Yeah, I know. I won't be caught, though," Kagome stated, giggling lightly. "I've made this place a maze with trap doors and hidden hallways."   
  
     "You've been busy."   
  
     "I don't like the library, remember?"   
  
     Sango nodded, finding it slightly amusing that even she had believed Kagome's excuse of going to the library. Kagome never was much of a reader. She'd said they put her to sleep faster than any sleeping pill- and the constant mental association with school didn't help.   
  
     "Well, you want to do something before I leave?" Sango asked.   
  
     Kagome's eyes glinted with mischief. "Yeah. I've got something in mind."   
  
******   
  
     Shippo watched as his boss's fidgeting increased. He knew what was causing the unconscious action. Kikyo was his girlfriend and he was set on killing her. Truth be told, it hadn't surprised the boy at all to hear that Kikyo had been the little spy for Naraku. He'd never liked her much for all the dirty looks thrown his way, courtesy of Kikyo. He never deserved any of them!   
  
     What did surprise Shippo was the fact the Inuyasha was going to kill her.   
  
**__________Flash back__________**   
  
     "I didn't see anything!" the child screamed as a fist implanted itself in his stomach.   
  
     Tears fell from the small, frightened eyes as the fist lifted, drawing back to strike again as a bone-chilling voice hissed curses.   
  
     "You chose the wrong man to mess with, pipsqueak," the snarling man said as the fist again found the boy's body. "Naraku will love that head of yours to be delivered on a silver platter."   
  
     Hiten, personal right hand man to the Crime Lord Naraku, pinned Shippo to the hard wooden floor to the rickety old house.   
  
     Shippo had entered the old abandoned building, searching for his mother and father who had left him two days prior and hadn't returned, to find two cold bodies laying stiffly on the floorboards. A cold voice from the shadows spoke as a hand closed around his throat. Manten emerged from the darkened corner. Hiten laughed from behind.   
  
     Shippo's throat burned for the withheld tears of anger, the pain not registering from the fingers around it. He should have known. He walked straight into the trap. He had been the target and his parents died because of him- because he had found Naraku's hideout and reported to the police...   
  
     Because he had not seen before the plans preset to drag a single man from hiding.   
  
     The plan worked.   
  
     As the fist struck one more time, a feral roar rang through the air. Inuyasha had arrived to see Shippo's father- one of his best men, and his closest of friends- on the floor; It was clear as day the man was dead for all the dry blood soaking the boards, surrounding his body.   
  
     Shippo cried out loud now, knowing for certain nothing could bring his parents back, when his world fell black around him.   
  
** ______ End Flash Back ______**   
  
     When he awoke two days later to find Mr. Kazaana at his side, everything came together. Inuyasha had killed the brothers and avenged Shippo, but what help was that? He had no place to go now, no one to go home to, no one to love, or to have love him. What was the point? Why should he be living?   
  
     Miroku had looked at the boy with eyes of understanding and pity- the pity didn't help Shippo's mood- and told him what Inuyasha had said. Shippo would stay with them, as long as he could help.   
  
     He could, and he did. He eventually, after convincing his boss that he was as professional as everyone else, took the place of his father in technology and the place of his mother as 'house maid'. His father had taught him everything Shippo could understand, his mother had taught Shippo everything his father didn't.   
  
     However, when he noticed Inuyasha's odd sulking and fidgeting behavior every time he saw Shippo, Miroku was the one to answer the question.   
  
     "Hiten and Manten, though they were enemies, remain in his mind, haunting him. They were the first people Inuyasha has every known that he killed."   
  
     Those words echoed in Shippo's mind. Even the toughest of leaders couldn't always stick to the rules, and rules one, two, and three of the White Hound Gang- as they were called by the citizens of Japan- were the hardest to follow.   
  
******   
  
     Sango watched as her friend slipped out of her coat and gave her a thumbs up before lifting the window of a house some three blocks from where Kagome was planning to stay. Her idea of breaking in to this obviously rich guys house sent off a red alarm signal in Sango's mind. It seemed Kagome had lost hers!   
  
     "Kagome, I don't think-"   
  
     "Hush up, Sango-chan," Kagome hissed, beckoning her forward recklessly.   
  
     Her grip on the sill beneath her slipped and she fell. Sango caught her under the shoulders, grunting. Kagome sighed in relief.   
  
     "Have you gained weight?" Sango asked.   
  
     "Hey~!"   
  
     "Shhh!" Sango breathed, relinquishing her hold on the younger female.   
  
     Kagome stood straight, brushing at her sides. Sango gave her a questioning look.   
  
     "Why this and here?"   
  
     "I felt we should do this one last time, like when we were kids," Kagome said. "This time, though, I thought we could go through his house _without_ being caught. He was, after all, the only one that caught us, remember?"   
  
     Sango's eyes widened. Sure, she remembered all of the times they had snuck in to some random person's house when they were kids, but the fact that they were only kids then made it actually sound reasonable. Now, though? It was 6 years ago- to the day- when they had crawled in to this mansion of sorts and been caught red handed on their way out because of the family pet- a parrot of all animals! They hadn't taken anything, so it was let go. The man didn't press charges.   
  
     "Yeah, I remember..."   
  
     "So?"   
  
     "..." Sango looked at her friend, her smile turning into a full fledge grin. "Let's go for it!"   
  
     Kagome grinned back devilishly, then recommenced her climb into the opened window. However, when it was Sango's turn to go through, a soft meow found its way to her ear. Looking over, her eyes captured the gaze of a beige kitten, watching her before it turned away.   
  
     "Oh, come back, kitty-kitty," Sango called softly. "Kitty... Kitty-kitty-kitty~"   
  
     "Sango!" Kagome hissed quietly.   
  
     The said teen turned to regard her friend, knowing it was wrong to just leave her in someone's house, but having to check for herself... She couldn't have imagined it, could she have? A Double-tailed cat wasn't exactly unheard of- just... well... unheard of...   
  
     She sighed mentally. She just couldn't think how to put it. There once was talk of a two-headed dog, so why not a two-tailed cat? It made sense.   
  
******   
  
     "I'll be right back, okay?" Sango said, her eyes filled with excitement.   
  
     Kagome felt a little hurt, but then again, Sango had always been a cat person. So, doing what any good friend would do, Kagome nodded and watched her friend silently stalk around the corner to follow the cat.   
  
     _'And to think I've always been a dog person,'_ Kagome thought, turning to look quietly around the room. It was spacious, much larger than it appeared to be from the outside. The mahogany china cabinet set at the far end gleamed with a new polish; the china shone. They didn't hold her attention.   
  
     The centerpiece to the glass coffee table in the middle of a ring of leather furnished sofa's and a recliner held her in a slight trance. It was a small, fragile looking crystal swan with sky blue and light purple colored wings- the purple darkened as it neared the body-, the tips were the normal, clear ice like look, the body a starking jade with etched in gold. The palm-sized crystalline avion's swiftly craned neck was a softer green, fading slowly into the original color of the sculpt. Everything gently merged, all the colors connected without the look of seams.   
  
     Her fingers itched. Kagome had never taken anything- but Sango had also always been right there with her when her hands reached out to lessen the owner's property by a small fraction. What was taking her so long, anyway?   
  
     Finding the item too fragile to just walk out with, the teen chose to search the house for anything worth taking in its place. She was pleasantly surprised when she noted the absence of one particular bird cage.   
  
     Going through one last survey of the house, slipping silently passed the closed door that led to the master bedroom, Kagome sighed in defeat. Nothing was even worth looking at, save for that swan.   
  
     Gathering herself together before leaving to search for a certain absent companion, her eyes spotted a small box atop the china cabinet. It was the box for a small porcelain cherub, and the perfect size for the apple of her eye...   
  
     Quickly scurrying over to the box and removing the cherub, setting aside on the cabinet top, and stuffing tissue paper inside from one of the leather couch's side table, Kagome made the crystalline swan the best makeshift carrier she could manage.   
  
     With a sigh of pleasure at her achievement, Kagome slipped from the window, closing it gently shut behind her.   
  
     And Sango was still nowhere to be found.   
  
     Placing the box inside her coat pocket after slipping the jacket back on, Kagome left to search for her friend, turning away from the main road and onto the side street previously walked on by Sango.   
  
     A shiver ran up her spine and one thought presented its self in her mind. She needed to run- run hard, run fast, and don't look back. She was never one to listen when a threatening edge was noticeable.   
  
     "Little late for a stroll, don't you think, Kikyo?"   
  
     And the threat was clear as day. Too bad her world was so stark in comparison when her body dropped instantly to the cold, cement ground.   
  
******   
  
     Inuyasha watched from the shadows as the dark headed woman reappeared from inside the house. He had watched from the main road inside of the limo as Kikyo talked with another woman before entering the house from a window and the other girl left. It amused him to no end at what lengths Kikyo had gone to in hopes of throwing off any pursuers- what, with wearing a normal black jacket and blue jeans with a SHAM shirt. She would never wear such things!   
  
     But, there she was, wearing the last thing Inuyasha had ever expected to see her in, and it didn't help that it made her look all the more innocent... and intriguing.   
  
     When she reappeared from the house, caring a small box- God, a porcelain cherub!? Didn't she have any sense at all? She could have at least stole something valuable! - that she placed inside one of the coat pockets, Inuyasha slipped away from the wall he had leaned against.   
  
     She was walking casually, her hips swinging differently than usual, her poise a bit less than perfect. When he was mere centimeters away from his target, his hands snaked up to cover her head with a black bag, pressing her pressure point at the same moment, as his voice echoed coldly through the air.   
  
     "Little late for a stroll, don't you think, Kikyo?"   
  
     He held himself back from catching her as she slumped onto the ground, knowing his men were watching from the night shaded limo. After looking her over with hardened eyes, he lifted her body, finding it odd at the extra weight she had gained in the last- well, it had been three days since he held her aloft, but still!   
  
     Carrying the unconscious girl to the awaiting vehicle, Inuyasha barked an order for the driver to return back to headquarters. Miroku, Shippo, and Nobunaga remained silent, but they all kept an eye on the preoccupied man as his fingers splayed across her back to feel the last of her breaths.   
  
******   
  
     "Kagome-chan?" Sango called quietly, searching the area around the house her friend had entered.   
  
     The window was shut, the jacket gone, the streets silent. Kagome was nowhere to be found, but Sango could understand why. She hadn't returned and Kagome had wanted to do this last little break in with her. Truly, Sango couldn't blame the girl for leaving without a word.   
  
     She sighed, stroking the cat in her arms. If Kagome was going to leave without saying so, nothing but a guilty conscience would keep Sango from doing the same.   
  
     "Guilty consciences can always be dealt with later."   
  
     Kagome herself had said that, now Sango would listen.   
  
******   
  
     Miroku followed his boss as the man approached his office. Shippo had done his part and rerouted the boosting ground's security camera's images to a series of televisions now placed in the room. The security guards working there that night would see nothing more than a looping image.   
  
     Totousai, Shippo, Miroku, and Nobunaga entered the room after the man carrying the limp woman, each watching in fascination at the way their boss seemed to move on instinct- almost mechanically.   
  
     Miroku was the first to be spoke to, Inuyasha cursing at the ex-Monk for leaving the door wide open, then cursing Totousai for appearing at that moment to explain the newest gadget. After being yelled at, the elder man thrust his nose in the air and left. Miroku closed the door behind him.   
  
     Shippo was shivering slightly, watching from the corner of his eyes as the snipers at the boost gave a thumbs up and slipped into position. It was only a few minutes away. Miroku couldn't help but feel pity for the boy who Inuyasha had insisted attend- 'to toughen him up for the cruel world he'll have to meet,' as he had put it. The kid didn't need to see bloodshed. Inuyasha thought otherwise.   
  
    Inuyasha swiveled his seat into place at the front of the television setup, placing the girl in a sitting position at his feet, facing her toward the screens. Miroku also took his spot at Inuyasha's right hand side, Nobunaga at his left, and Shippo to Nobunaga's right.   
  
     "Boss, their here," a buzzing noise hissed from a contraption at Shippo's feet.   
  
     "Hold your fire until I say," Inuyasha growled out, removing the cover from the woman's face. "Wait for my signal."   
  
******   
  
     Inuyasha's heart sped, the rage in him hitting a boiling point. As soon as the bag was taken from Kikyo, he felt as if another person was controlling him entirely. A steady hand shook the woman's shoulders.   
  
     "Open your eyes, love," he hissed, lowering his mouth to her ear, feeling Tetsusaiga's hilt pressed against his thigh. "I have a surprise for you."   
  
     A soft moan reverberated in the air, the woman's head lulling back and forth as a hand was brought to an aching forehead. As the head lifted to look straight ahead, Inuyasha's sight also turned to the screen. The lackeys had entered and were searching, looking at each other in bafflement.   
  
     "Just for you, Kikyo. I hope it's no one you know," Inuyasha whispered to her, lifting his head to bark the command. "One shot per man, men. Save the ammo. Sure you can manage that."   
  
     "Kikyo?" a questioning voice repeated.   
  
     "I figure the extra bullets can be left for Naraku," Inuyasha stated, drawing the blade at his side from its sheath to place it at the base of Kikyo's neck. "Along with your head."   
  
     The woman gasped, drawing back suddenly as the cold steel touched her skin. Her bangs parting just enough for the face of a young girl to show through.   
  
     "What are you doing!?"   
  
     Those terror-filled words echoed in the air louder than the gunshots from the blaring speaks, and longer than any one breath lasted.   
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
A/N: I think I'll stop it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! The next update should be up on the first of March, alright?   
  
Anyway, please tell me what you think!   
  
Ja ne, minna! 


	3. The Problem's Panic

**Disclaimer: How many times must I hurt before you're happy? I do not own Inuyasha, my dog doesn't own Inuyasha, my cat, by brother, my sister, my dad- none of them own him... Now, with all of those people out of the way, we still only have 6 billion people to go before we find the person that keeps him from us all, huh?**   
  
A/N: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! Just thought I should mention it- today is my birthday and I figured I could post this as my birthday present... Wait- that's kinda backwards, isn't it...? Oh, well. It's still my birthday!!!   
  
Also, before I start this chapter, I have to warn you all. I just got finished reading Les Miserables, so my writing my seem a bit different, but I need to get this chapter written before my mind is engulfed by my ideas and becomes so heavy that I'm unable to stand up again. Please, excuse any foul language, and watch out- Inuyasha isn't the gentle person many author/authoress' make him out to be in this fic. And he gets mad... fast...   
  


** _~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
Title: Mistaken Mark   
Chapter 3: The Problem's Panic   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~_**

  
  
    His heart skipped a beat as the bade fell from his numb, frozen hand to clatter upon the polished wooden floor, vibrating from the impact; the sound marking the flutter that replaced the skipped heartbeat. His body lost all feeling. Eyes of indigo settled on large, startled, blue-gray orbs which held more innocence than panic, more confusion and chaos than fright.   
  
     Those eyes... were blue-gray... Those guiltless, sinless, innocuous, blue-gray eyes told him two things and the later chilled him to the core: This was not Kikyo- the woman with deep, dark, distinct brown eyes that were set in a face of sternness and calm only mastered by years of living a life of crime and lies; and that she, this outsider, was an innocent, a bystander caught in a web of the underground world, because of a mistake he made, and, because of this fatal mistake, she couldn't be allowed to live.   
  
     "Who are you?" the girl whispered, eyes wide with shock.   
  
     A startled gasp rose from Miroku as Nobunaga's chair overturned from the man's surprised leap. The boy, Shippo, whose eyes had grown larger by the second, scurried away to hide behind the television set-up. The gunshots from the speakers went unheard.   
  
     "Wh-what's going on?" she asked, shrinking away from the hold Inuyasha had on her wrist. She pressed back into the chair, twisting to pull herself into a ball at his feet. "Why am I here?"   
  
     "... Who are you?" Inuyasha queried, finally finding his voice. His mouth had gone dry and the numbness that spread through his body ebbed away slowly.   
  
     The girl, nameless as of yet, attempted to completely fold her body inside of itself, her eyes lowering to the ground. She tugged weakly at the hands on her nearly lifeless limbs. The curtain of raven hair tumbled down her shoulders, hiding her face from the world around her.   
  
     She trembled.   
  
     "Answer the question."   
  
     She timidly shook her head, just barely to each side. The numb that had claimed his body was now rejected entirely- and by force. Inuyasha's slightly loosened grip retained its previous firmness. It shocked her into gazing up with inquisition gracing her features.   
  
     "Miss," Miroku began attentively, sinking to a crouched position in front of the nameless girl, as close as deemed reasonable. "Please, for your own sake, answer the boss's question."   
  
     "Who... who are you?" she repeated.   
  
     A spark ignited the man's eyes, his mouth opening before his mind thought, beginning, "Name's-"   
  
     "Unimportant," Inuyasha growled warningly, eyeing his employee with concrete eyes. With an austere gesture toward the door with his free hand, he silently order everyone out of the room. If everyone else was gone, it was easier to use harsher methods. The thought of acting roughly in front of his men when force wasn't necessarily the only path made Inuyasha cringe with disgust. It was like bragging about being the biggest bully in school for beating a girl five years younger than him.   
  
     He listened for the click of the door as it locked itself before releasing the girl's wrists.   
  
     "Now, answer the question. Who are you?" he implored, his voice dripping with authority as much as his heart dripped denial.   
  
     He'd picked up the wrong girl... he'd complete the task.   
  
     The nameless one would die- still nameless or not.   
  
     "Please," came a broken sob. She looked around at him, turning her body to sit before him. "Let me go- please... I don't- don't know what it is that you're planning to do, but... Just let me go."   
  
     "Answer my question," he thundered, rising from his seat. "If I have to rip it from your throat, that's what I'll do."   
  
     She looked at the floor, her body racking with suppressed cries. Midnight black hair, when pushed back to face him once more, glistened with stars made from tears; a river of night speckled with an amount of fear that could be found as nothing short of immeasurable.   
  
     "I just want to go," she whispered. "Please-"   
  
     "Listen, girl, either you tell me your name and your family sees you again, or you die nameless and get fed to my dogs."   
  
     "But you'll kill me either way," she muttered, hiccupping lightly.   
  
     "Answer the question!"   
  
     "... It's Kagome."   
  
     _'Progress.'_   
  
     "Family name." This was put as a stern command to allow no defying act from the person in question.   
  
     Kagome looked away, her voice shaky as her hands balled into fists set upon her knees. "How do I- what will..." She faltered.   
  
     "Answer me, wench!"   
  
     "How do I know that they will be safe if I tell you?" she yelled, eyes flying up to, again, meet his. Her eyes fell as she continued. "How do I know you won't kill them?" She began to shake from head to toe, refusing, almost as if trying to deny reality and call it a dream, to look up anymore. "I won't... please, just let me go."   
  
     "I have no reason to harm them- and no plan involves them. See, I don't do anything unless I gain from it," he said tipping her chin up with his steel-toed shoe. "If I don't benefit from it, why should I waste my time? Now," he drawled, pulling back his foot as she looked into his eyes, "what is your family name?"   
  
     "... I won't put them in danger."   
  
     "Did you not hear me, you bitch?" Inuyasha snarled before planting the withdrawn foot roughly into her side.   
  
     Kagome cried out in pain, falling flat to the floor. His self-hatred shot up a notch as, again, the steel connected with her side.   
  
     "What is it? Surely you can see that I have no qualm as to killing you!"   
  
     "I will die anyway," she hissed, hands clasped together over her abused side, "won't, I?"   
  
     The hopelessness, the desolation that coloured her voice, sent an angry, guilt intoxicated wave through him, hitting at him at the core. _'Damn conscience. Damn rules... Just because of my mistake...'_   
  
     He glanced at the televisions that displayed everything his snipers had done to the rather numerous group of lackeys Naraku had bothered to send. The gunshots had subsided a moment ago as the last man fell.   
  
     "Job's done, Boss," a voice boomed through the communications piece.   
  
     Inuyasha smirked in pride at the perfectly performed massacre. "Alright. Good work men."   
  
******   
  
     Kagome raised her head from the ground to catch a better glimpse of her captor. What she was presented with made her stomach churn and convulse, calling to empty itself in hopes of purging the feeling of sickness.   
  
     The video screens projected pictures of a warehouse from multiple sides and a shot from above. Shown upon the ground camera clips was a revolting bloody sea, bodies laying with gun shot wounds- most a direct path to the temple or dead-center in the forehead. When blood oozed from one side, as seen by a single Tv, the most often used organ appeared as mush to seep from the exit hole from another view.   
  
     The effect of multiple angles was repugnant to the eyes.   
  
     Kagome whimpered lightly at the voice from the radio com which rested on the oak desk. The voice was cold, calm, and almost content with the work he had completed. The man speaking appeared on the screen, stepping casually over the bodies, his golden eyes emotionless. A woman moved to step beside him.   
  
     "That it, brother? I was hoping for more," the man stated.   
  
     She held back the bile burning her throat as a single thought sprinted in circles around her mind: _'There has to be some way- I can't die here!'_   
  
     Raising onto her unsteady feet, she surveyed the area, taking everything in. The door was behind her, the bookshelves to the left, the offensive video footage- obviously live feed- was to the right, and a window presented itself before her. She rechecked each nook and cranny, finding nothing new.   
  
     The man who had previously threatened her had his back turned, speaking into the radio as the man and woman on the screen were joined by others who began clearing away the bodies. Boss, as everyone called him, flexed his hand menacingly.   
  
     A sword had once been in that hand...   
  
     Looking to the floor, Kagome immediately spotted the object of her search. A rickety, slightly rusted blade caught a flare of light from the television she was content to forget about and sent out a ray of scattered beams.   
  
     With quick, shaking fingers and deft movements, she seized the weapon. She wouldn't die here- she wouldn't allow this stranger to find her family. This obviously heartless man would not harm her anymore.   
  
     Her side throbbed at the thought; she bit back a cry.   
  
     Boss clicked his tongue in an agitated sense, pressing the power button to blacken out the disgusting view of lifeless bodies. Kagome paused when he turned slightly to look out of the window, her breath catching as adrenaline finally gave her heart a boost.   
  
     She stepped silently forward and sideways as to keep concealed from his vision. Holding the sword in a way that the blade itself was pointed over her shoulder, she made her move with a blank mind.   
  
     At top speed for her adrenaline pumped body, she slashed out sideways and brought the hilt in to connect dully with the man's temple. The attack felled him with no hesitance.   
  
     Brief relief filled her as she saw the unconscious man on the hard wood floor. However, that was only one obstacle passed out of the many she knew she'd have to endure to leave the building and return to the home she had left thinking she'd be free.   
  
     _'Free- Psht! I'm caged again.'_   
  
     She swiveled on her heel and fled, reaching the door in seconds. The door was locked... from the outside.   
  
     Kagome froze.   
  
     That was a problem. There were no other doors.   
  
     _'The window!'_ her mind hissed.   
  
     She was at the window in less time than it had taken for her to cross over to the door, fear moving her at an exaggeratedly accelerated rate. She pulled up on the window before looking at the sill to find it absolutely fruitless to even try.   
  
     The window was nailed in place.   
  
     She panicked.   
  
******   
  
     Miroku's mind grew darker as the minutes rolled by. Inuyasha had still not appeared. A vague image came to mind of how panic had flashed in his boss's golden eyes. Panic and immense contemplation.   
  
     His insides became jelly and bile rose in his throat at a single thought: Inuyasha, crime lord notorious for boosts, break-ins, and never being seen, was now caught like a deer in headlights, panicked, confused, and regretful, knowing only one thing- an innocent, for the first time by his own hands, would take their last breath tonight.   
  
     Miroku cursed himself a fool as he stood and walked the length of the corridor to enter the office Inuyasha occupied. As his hand reached out to unlock it, the handle shook. Inuyasha knew better than that! The button under the desk unlocked the door from inside!   
  
     A few minutes passed in silence.   
  
     He never broke it as he unlocked the door, entered the room, took in the scene, and immediately understood. The girl had, in an amazing feat, succeeded in knocking Inuyasha unconscious. She was no ordinary girl to have done so. Miroku had never been able to even startle his boss before!   
  
     Currently the girl was clutching the window sill for support as she cried, her body hardly moving. "Mama, I'm so sorry."   
  
     Miroku shook himself out of his stupor and advanced toward the unknowing person.   
  
     "I was a fool, honestly," she continued. "I never should have left home, I never should have run away."   
  
     "Your parents don't know you're missing?"   
  
     The words were out of his mouth before his mind had comprehended her words. She spun at his outburst with wide eyes. She shivered.   
  
     "... I... left a not..." she said defensively at his disapproving, almost disbelieving, tone. She pressed her back against the wall, trying to hide herself. "Please, let me go..."   
  
     "I cannot. Now, Inuyasha won't take even pity on you- not after you knocked him out... How did you do it?" he asked. Any attempted restrain on sounding astonished failed.   
  
     Her gaze fell. "I panicked."   
  
     "Understandable. Self preservation is quite intoxicating," Miroku stated, nodding in acceptance. "Though it still doesn't explain how you managed to knock him unconscious. He's never been so much as startled by anything that I've known of."   
  
     "... Please," she repeated, "just let me go. I'll go home, I'll stay quiet- I promise!" She moved over to place shaking hands on the desk and lean forward, pressing her point with more emphasis. "I don't know where I am or who you are! I couldn't tell a soul, even if I wanted! Please..."   
  
     "That's against the rules," he admitted, his gut twisting at her display. She really was an innocent. As innocent as they come.   
  
     "Rules?"   
  
     Miroku thought he could a glimpse of interest in her eyes, but shook it off as he explained, "once a mark is made, a fate is sealed. You got caught in the middle."   
  
     "Obviously, I'm not the mark, though."   
  
******   
  
     Gradually, curiosity replaced fear in Kagome's mind. As long as the man on the floor called boss- wait, this man called him... Inu... Inuyasha... As long as Inuyasha remained unconscious on the floor, she didn't have to fear being killed. If she was the mark and he had marked her, he'd be the one that killed her... right? It made sense that way- they that display of carnage could easily prove otherwise.   
  
     She shuttered.   
  
     "It poses a problem- you being an innocent bystander caught in the middle and all."   
  
     At this, Inuyasha groaned, bringing a hand to his head. Kagome jumped and turned, tears filling her eyes, to the nameless man with short black hair. One more shot before the end appeared and she'd take any chance she had.   
  
     "Is there anything that..." she stopped, not entirely sure about what she wanted to say. Sure, she wanted to live and there was no way they'd let her go, she knew that, but... even if they let her live, did she really want to spend the rest of her life here under bondage as a prisoner, a captive with no importance to ruthless beings? "There has to be some way that I could..."   
  
     'Boss' moved again and began to sit up. In a flash, the man with short black hair was standing behind her.   
  
     "Forgive me."   
  
     That whisper was all she registered as her mind swirled into a vast pool of darkness.   
  
******   
  
     Inuyasha groaned again as his head pounded, throbbing from her right temple. An upraised hand found a small lump at the source of the pain and it pulsed at the touch, agony spreading through his body from the headache it produced. "What the hell...?"   
  
     "Boss? You okay?" a voice spoke, booming in his skull.   
  
     "Quiet down!" he shouted, hissing and falling back to the ground. "It's too loud..."   
  
     His world faded again... _'A concussion? From... what...?'_   
  
******   
  
     Miroku flinched as his boss hit the ground a little harder than necessary. That would be when he heard the small sniffle that told him he wasn't alone... and neither had Inuyasha been with the nameless girl he held in his arms.   
  
     "Shippo?"   
  
     When no one answered, Miroku hoisted the teen up and laid her on the desk to rid himself of the burden. Now, free from the extra weight- though she surprisingly weighed less than he suspected- he went to investigate the noise.   
  
     Shippo cowered behind the television display, sniffling and cringing.   
  
     "Shippo! You didn't leave!?" Miroku shouted, grabbing the scared boy's hands. "What do you think would have happened if Inuyasha found out about this!?"   
  
     "Y-you won't tell him, will you?" the boy stammered, looking up with watering eyes.   
  
     "... What did you see?" he asked, finding it more fruitful to pump information from the boy than his stubborn boss who was, at the moment, incapable of telling him so much as 'fuck off'.   
  
     "... He- he kicked her, twice while she was down. Then he talked to Sesshomaru and Kagome got up and got the sword-"   
  
     "Kagome?"   
  
     The boy glared. "I'm telling the story!"   
  
     "Sorry, sorry."   
  
     "Well, she got the sword and was really quiet. Inuyasha was clicking his tongue again and looking out the window... She was really, really, really quiet. Then she was behind him and brought the sword up," Shippo continued, stand up and mimicking her movements. "Then over- like this!" His hand shot sideways then in toward himself. "Inuyasha didn't even see it coming, he just fell."   
  
     Miroku took in the information, digesting each bit of it. So, Shippo hadn't warned Inuyasha because he wouldn't have been in trouble and the girl, who Inuyasha kicked twice-   
  
     "Wait, Inuyasha kicked her!?" Miroku cried, appalled. "Are you sure?"   
  
     "Uh huh."   
  
     "... Kagome, huh?" Shippo nodded. "I still can't believe Inuyasha was caught off guard by some inexperienced teenage school girl."   
  
     "... Maybe she's like Kikyo..."   
  
     "A decoy, you mean?"   
  
     "Yeah!"   
  
     Miroku shook his head. It wasn't possible. He'd seen the way her eyes sparkled with emotion and the way her body moved as she walked down that alley way... She truly was as innocent as they came. Not even a stunt artist, a master at the art of impersonation, could act so thoroughly pure.   
  
     "Inuyasha can't kill her. We cannot let him," Miroku stated. "It will eat him up from the inside."   
  
     "But the rules-!"   
  
     "I'm not suggesting we let her go, Shippo..." Miroku paused and looked over to Kagome's still form. "Go fix Inuyasha's bed- she'll sleep there. Tell Nazuna to get up here pronto."   
  
     "Why do you need her?" Shippo asked suspiciously.   
  
     "For Inuyasha. He has a concussion." Shippo gave a small yelp of surprise. "I still can't understand how some teenage school girl could do something like that to him..."   
  
     "... Why do you keep saying that?"   
  
     "Man! I'm just so jealous!"   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
A/N: I'm going to stop it here, okay? The next update should be up by the beginning of April. If you want to get an email when I update this story, since my Author Alert seems to be malfunctioning, check my bio and click the highlighted URL that corresponds to this story and enter your email address. When this story has an update, you will receive an email, though this page will more likely than not take a while to display the chapter- damn slow server!   
  
Sorry, I'm just kind of upset at how many of you actually complained about having to wait a whole month and a half for an update on one of the stories that I am trying to actually be sufficient in both description and plot. This story is not a priority- I have school and I just started my first job a week ago, which, I'm proud to say, is going quite well, on top of continuing my babysitting. Try juggling all of this and the numerous stories I'll write, then maybe you can complain of, not my lack of updating, but the headache you realize I'm getting from sleep depravation.   
  
However, I will continue to write this story- I have no plans on quitting just because of a few impatient and uncaring people. For those of you that wrote and said it was okay or that you understand or that you will wait patiently by just to read my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I truly wish I could hug you for it! ^_^ It makes me happy to know that someone cares for my story enough to wait!   
  
Please leave some feed back, even if it's just to complain about Inuyasha being such an asshole to Kagome in this chapter.   
  
^_^;;   
  
_Sakura-chan88_


	4. The Captive's Choice

**Disclaimer: Since when did you start caring? Just to quench your up-coming thirst of knowing the truth- I do not own Inuyasha, have never owned Inuyasha, and never will own the rights to Inuyasha... Satisfied yet? I can keep going, you know...**   
  
A/N: Sorry for the pause in updating and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the reviews! ^_^ I tried to make this chapter extra long as an apology... Hope you accept it...   
  
Please R+R, especially R! ^_^   
  
Enjoy!   
  


** _~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
Title: Mistaken Mark   
Chapter 3: The Captive's Choice   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~_**

  
  
    Inuyasha paced his room silently, his head swimming with the knowledge of the girl's status. She was a runaway, someone the police would be searching for. That was not good. And the fact that she had the nerve to strike him from behind...!   
  
     His gaze flickered to the girl who slept peacefully in his bed, her raven black hair fanning out beneath her slightly turned head. A single hand protruded from the blanket's cover to lay limply before her closed eyes and parted lips. Kagome's breathing was evenly taken in and exhaled in a steady rhythm.   
  
     She was quick and silent on her feet and deadly when cornered...   
  
     Miroku had brought this to his attention the second he awoke in an attempt to calm him down. It didn't take long, either- not when he held the cherub's box in sight and told his boss to look in it. Inuyasha listened out of curiosity...   
  
     That swan was worth thousands... It had been the last hand crafted glass work by Jio Jinto, a world acclaimed glass blower artist. It was the only one that wasn't displayed in a museum, yet, having been sold to a millionaire and passed to his grandchild whom knew nothing of its value. It's whereabouts had been lost with time...   
  
     Sesshomaru had once set his sight on it... almost thirteen years ago.   
  
     So, not only was she as silent as a shadow, she had a great sense in taste- a good eye for value- and knew what she was doing. How could such a girl be as innocent as she was?   
  
     Easy- she was raised on Shrine Grounds and had been an adventurous little girl before puberty kicked in. Miroku had found out her background from the name on a student id card Kagome had carried.   
  
     Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Eiko Higurashi and older sister of Souta Higurashi, lived in her grandfather's shrine. Her father was killed in an explosion at his office- one the Shadow Wolves had created, Inuyasha noted- and had left the family with thousands of dollars to boot. She was an all A student who struggled only in math- receiving a very low A- and excelled in Computer Science, Language Arts, and Science (Chemistry and Physics, mainly). She was recently working in a bakery shop with her friend Sango Taijiya. She attended all of the school's athletic competitions, but never competed. Archery seemed to be the only sport she took an interest to herself. Her ability to stay awake for three days on end and still have enough energy to run three miles had given her the nickname 'Sleepless Beauty'... Inuyasha wasn't too sure where that piece of info slipped in from or how it even fit...   
  
     _'It isn't right to have to punish another for my mistake,'_ Inuyasha thought, beginning his pace across his bedroom floor. _'Just because of my mistake... she shouldn't have to die, but... What about my men? They'll think I've gone soft...'_   
  
     Sighing in exasperation, the man left the room to think in a more appropriate area- namely, the hedge maze for a dip in the pool before the sun rose in the horizon.   
  
******   
  
     She ran, gasping as her feet slipped on the watery grass ground as rain hit her harshly, soaking her clothes through. Cold and numbness claimed her body as she pushed herself up to regain her unsteady footing once again. She sprinted to the end of the path and took a sharp right turn, her left leg bending awkwardly.   
  
     She bit back a cry, fearing her outburst would alert the looming threat of her position...   
  
     What was she running from?   
  
     It didn't matter- she just had to get away, lose herself in the maze she'd stumbled into.   
  
     "No!" she hissed as she fell to her knees from the slick green blades beneath her. "Not again!"   
  
     _'Get up!'_ her mind screamed and her body obeyed without another thought, launching forward, taking the path to her left. _'Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I can't find you!'_   
  
     Another right, then another, and another... Left, right, left, left, right... It just kept going...   
  
     "Kya!" she screeched, sliding into the brush beside her as weak knees gave to exhaustion.   
  
     Right, left... A dead end greeted her...   
  
     "Nice," a voice sneered behind her, chilling her faster than the rain could have ever dreamed of doing. "Cornered yourself for me. How convenient."   
  
     "Not convenient," she spat, spinning to look death in the face.   
  
     A dead end... What a suiting name...   
  
     Golden eyes and silver hair...   
  
     "You'll pay dearly for that little 'slip'," he smirked, taking a slow step toward the girl. She pushed her back into the bush blocking her escape. "Very dearly, bitch."   
  
******   
  
    The water was soothing, washing way the thoughts that plagued his mind with relentless rambling. It was nice to have the sun to greet him when he emerged from the pool's depths. Though it was a small little pool, it was deep and calming.   
  
     With the thoughts finally in better perspective, he looked back on the information, idea's going through his mind. Of course, his conscience didn't take long to regain its grasp on him.   
  
     _'... Is it right to punish another for my own foolish mistake...? I should have known it wasn't Kikyo. That bitch would have been more careful- she would have looked for me... She wouldn't have broke in to someone's house.'_   
  
     That was the oddest thing about Kikyo. She was the type of person that loved the benefits of living dirty, but never put her own hands in the mud. Just like Naraku...   
  
     It was a stupid mistake...   
  
     "Inuyasha?" a voice called hesitantly.   
  
     The said man looked for the speaker, spotting Miroku frowning down at him. He sighed and slid out of the water in a slow and leisurely pace. "What?"   
  
     "About the girl... what are you going to do?" his employee asked, kicking his shoes off and tugging at his socks before dipping his own feet in the welcoming water. "She could be useful-"   
  
     "You've already made your point on that," Inuyasha grumbled, looking away from his curious friend. "I don't know what to do. No one has ever made a mistake like this before... There aren't any rules about this, is there?"   
  
     "No, but other rules apply, boss," Miroku amended, clapping his hand to Inuyasha's back. "You'll see the right way, I'm sure. Just... don't rush anything."   
  
******   
  
     _'Now where am I?'_ she whispered, looking around the deserted room.   
  
     It was pitch black. Nothing, not even the hand she waved directly in front of her nose, registered in her sight. She was blind...   
  
     "Get over here," a voice hissed from her right. "Let him do his job- he knows what he's doing."   
  
     _'Who knows what he's doing?'_   
  
     "You don't understand!" she whispered vehemently. "I have to get him- we have to leave!"   
  
     "Miss, you can't go in there!" it hissed again, an arm closing around her upper arm. "The alarms are still operational."   
  
     Flashes... Bright red flashes- beams that signalled a red alert... The room was lightened with every turn of the beam, marking a clear path every few seconds.   
  
     Sirens... Loud screeching sirens flooded her ears and deafened her.   
  
     It was too late...   
  
     "NO!" Kagome cried, bolting forward and to the area she'd been previously held from as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. "I can't let it happen!"   
  
******   
  
     Inuyasha smirked, finally coming to a conclusion as he entered his room. Talking with Miroku always seemed to prove to be in his best interest, if not to just raise and release his fury or humor him a bit.   
  
     He slinked over to the still sleeping girl. Perching on the edge of the bed, he ran a lazy hand through her hair, waiting for a reaction. She mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.   
  
     "Rise and shine, Sleepless Beauty," he purred, a snarl curling on his lips while his hand fisted in her silken tresses. "You've been found out..."   
  
     Her eyes snapped open at this. Pulling away to find no chance at escape, she yelled. He tutted.   
  
     "No one will hear you," he chortled. "All rooms I occupy most are sound proof. Naturally my own bedroom would be also. So, Kagome, what's so bad over at the Higurashi residence to make you want to run away?"   
  
     Her eyes widened to show their hidden white. "Wh... what...?" she whispered, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly once in a while. "What... did you call me...?"   
  
     "... Kagome Higurashi," he smirked. "Does it ring a bell?"   
  
     "Let GO!" she screeched, suddenly frantic.   
  
     "Of course," Inuyasha muttered, releasing her hair and reaching lazily for the nightstand beside him. Kagome sat still from what he presumed was innocent and dazed curiosity and alarm. "It's easier to hold a gun without a wriggling girl in my grasp, anyway."   
  
******   
  
     Those dreams had terrified her, being so crystal clear as they were... Why were they so frightening though?   
  
     Simple. The last time a dream like that had surfaced was the night before her father was murdered... and she had known and was unable to stop any of it.   
  
     Now... Kagome's heart beat against her chest with a new sense of fear. She'd woken up from those nightmares to the name she'd come to forget through the years of high school spoken from the lips of a silver haired man. Not until he said her name did the previous night return to her.   
  
     With him drawing a gun up from the bedside table, Kagome learned what being in the face of death really felt like.   
  
     She was looking at the end of a 9mm.   
  
     "Wait!" Kagome shouted, hoping to startle the man into actually listening to a final attempt at freedom, like a dieing plea. She searched her mind for something, anything, that could keep all of the bolts lodged in the gun and not her... Then it clicked- thankfully her mind, not the weapon. "You-what do you gain by killing me?"   
  
     "Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked, pulling the hammer back. **That** click was not one she wanted to hear! "You have to love that sound, don't you? Sends chills down your spine..."   
  
     She shivered in affirmation, stuttering, "you-you said, last night, that you never do anything unless you benefit from it. It's a waste of your time," she recited.   
  
     "Well, it isn't a waste of my time if my dogs are fed, now is it?" he chuckled, lowering the gun. "But if you have something else to offer..."   
  
     The suggestive glint in his eyes set her on edge. She eyed him warily, watching with suspicion as he took the bullets from their chambers.   
  
     "It would be an awful waste of ammunition, too."   
  
     "I... I have nothing to give to a criminal like you," she hissed firmly. _'Great going, Kagome,'_ her mind mumbled in exasperation. _'Go and make him angry and get your head blown off. Just great.'_   
  
     "... Pity," he sighed, raising his gaze to meet hers. "With credentials like yours, I thought you'd be a great teacher for Shippo- and get him out from under my feet, but if you insist there's nothing you can give..." He shrugged his shoulders.   
  
     "Shippo?"   
  
     "... Curious, now? You're not very good at staying scared, you know?"   
  
     "I... I'm terrified of you," Kagome muttered truthfully. "But if there's some why to stay alive and keep my family safe-"   
  
     "Your family has always been safe, kid, like I said," he amended.   
  
     She ignored the name he gave her. "What do I have to do?" Kagome asked, then put a hand up to stop his answer. "Why are you letting me live?"   
  
     "... You weren't my intended victim and you can be useful in the future. Tell me," he commanded, "why did you steal that swan?"   
  
     Kagome gaped. She'd forgotten about it..! So that's how they found out about her- her student id she always kept on hand was in the opposite pocket...   
  
     "My hand itched," she said sheepishly, looking away as pink tinted her cheeks at the man's laugh. "It was the only thing that looked worth while."   
  
     His eyebrow arched, "out of that whole house?"   
  
     "Yes."   
  
     "Hn."   
  
     "... What... do you want me to do?" she asked again after a brief silence. She shivered at the way his eyes sparkled when her voice cracked.   
  
    ******   
  
     Miroku sat outside of the bedroom door, waiting for the handle to jiggle and announce that the girl had, once again, overtaken his boss. He still couldn't believe she'd done that!   
  
     The minutes turned into hours... the sun rose, the birds sang, the house filled with noise and gossip of the girl as Nobunaga ran from one side of the building to the other...   
  
     _'Bored, bored, bored, bored...'_   
  
     Sure enough, the handle jiggled for a second, then stopped. Miroku's jaw dropped. It wasn't possible!   
  
     With a shaking hand, Miroku unlocked the door and stood, opening it to find the girl trying frantically to open the window. Inuyasha lay sprawled out on the floor with a red hand print across his face.   
  
     "Miss! You must stop, he'll kill you next time," Miroku stated, hurrying over to her side. "What did you do!?"   
  
     "He- he- he-"   
  
******   
  
     Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes before laughing. She seemed so frightened at what he could possibly want her to do... Then again, he could understand what she felt...   
  
     "I want to test you for a bit... and Miroku," he stated.   
  
     Kagome looked at him blankly. "Test me... and Miroku..."   
  
     "The short haired man that talked to you yesterday," Inuyasha explained. "See, I have a feeling that he's trying to help you out, no matter the rules. I want you to act like you've knocked me unconscious again. Do exactly what you did last night, and I'll see what we can do with you."   
  
     "I can't surprise you, though," Kagome mumbled. "Not when you're expecting it. And I'm not going to hit you when I have no reason to. That's just wrong!"   
  
     Inuyasha grinned. If she wouldn't do anything without motivation, he could always give her a reason to attack him...   
  
    ******   
  
     "-he tried to- to- to-"   
  
     "Listen, I can't understand a word-"   
  
     "He tried to kiss me!" Kagome exclaimed, keeping her eyes on Miroku as she saw Inuyasha move to his feet silently. "And-and-" she shuttered.   
  
     When he had pressed her to the bed, she'd blanked her mind out, swung, and brought a knee to his groin. He was prepared for that, but not for a second one, or the slap across the face.   
  
     Miroku paled. "Please tell me he didn't try to take advantage of you." Kagome nodded meekly. "Good God, save us. He's lost his mind! Forget the rules- he isn't about to play around with some innocent girl like that bastard Naraku would," he hissed, latching on to Kagome's arm. "I won't let him, boss or friend- it's wrong. We're leaving."   
  
     He spun to stomp away and pull Kagome with him. He didn't get more than two steps before he realized Inuyasha was missing from his spot on the floor. Kagome bit her lip in self debate. She could see Inuyasha about to lung at his disobedient and backstabbing co-worker from the sidelines in the shadows...   
  
     When he did, Kagome pulled harshly on her arm Miroku still grasped to send him back and slam into her as Inuyasha found himself flying through the empty air.   
  
     Both Miroku and Inuyasha were startled by this, for separate reasons. Inuyasha was startled because he collided with a bed post instead of the softer body of his employee. Miroku was startled because Kagome had unknowingly brought his face within centimeters of her breasts.   
  
     He grinned and lifted an attentive hand to caress the objects of his attention.   
  
     Kagome shrieked and threw the man at his boss, giving the bend of his knee a rough kick to put him in a helpless stance before the furious gang leader. He gulped.   
  
     "Miroku," Inuyasha growled. "You've been a very bad boy..."   
  
    ******   
  
     Sango laughed happily as her double-tailed stray mewed lightly, pouncing around her bedroom at various objects. The cat was beautiful and, if her parents allowed, hers.   
  
     "And I shall name you..." Sango muttered, picking the feline up. She remained thoughtful for a moment, taking in the cat's features. "Kirara."   
  
     "Mew!"   
  
     Sango giggled and clutched the cat to her chest like a child did to any cute pet. As long as Kohaku kept quite, she could say she picked it up on her way back from work... _'Work!'_   
  
     "Ah! I'm gonna be late!" she cried, putting the cat down gently on her bed. "Be a good girl and stay here, okay?"   
  
    *****   
  
    Kagome flinched as the man, Miroku, went flying out of the door and hit the wall rather painfully. Inuyasha slammed the door, which shuttered on its hinges at the impact.   
  
     "Ouch," she said for the door, not the man. She had a habit of that.   
  
     "You!" Inuyasha yelled, swiveling on his heel to face the girl that had defended his employee. "You are wearing down my patience. If you'd just let me punish him the first time, you won't have had to experience that, or have broken my vase, or destroyed my clock, or my picture-"   
  
     "You destroyed the picture by throwing him into it!" she corrected heatedly.   
  
     "I wouldn't have thrown him into it if you hadn't moved!"   
  
     "So you meant to throw him into me!?" she yipped. "Do you think I'd just stand there and let that pervert touch me again- even if it wasn't by his choice?"   
  
     "You didn't have to break my vase!"   
  
     "He TOUCHED me!"   
  
     "SO!?"   
  
     Kagome glared. "Don't tell me that's what you expect me to do- be some gang's play thing."   
  
     "No," he admitted. "But you aren't going to fight my men, either, if that's what they find in you."   
  
     Her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious..."   
  
     "I am."   
  
     "Then you might as well kill me now," she muttered. "I won't lose my virginity to some man I don't know and don't love, thank you very much. I'd rather drown to death- or even burn to death. Any slow and painful way."   
  
     Inuyasha laughed at that, moving away from the door to his closet. "That can be arranged."   
  
     "Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered as he throw the shirt he'd placed over his swimming trunks onto the floor, starting to tug the remaining cloth off.   
  
     "Changing. What else?"   
  
     He stopped to look at her. She spun around. "Sorry."   
  
     "... You have two options- three, I suppose," he proclaimed as the sound of ruffling clothing reached her ears. "One, you can become a maid and help out - and teach - Shippo. He's an orphan that does just about everything around here. He's currently our communications and satellite specialist, cook, security guard, informant- he has eyes and ears everywhere. Very bright, about ten years old... Two, join the gang- we're the White Hounds, by the way. You have everything you need- speed, stealth, an eye for what's valuable, and, obviously, dangerous to any man."   
  
     "You deserved it," Kagome muttered under her breath as he continued.   
  
     "But you'll have to undergo the Cloister of Shadows before you can actually do anything. And take an oath." He paused. "But you won't be able to do that until everyone here thinks you're worthy of it, so really you have to become a maid anyway... Or, option three, take that gun and turn it on yourself. All you need to do is pull the trigger."   
  
     Kagome's eyes misted. She wasn't getting out of this...   
  
     _'I can't become a part of a gang... I won't... but... with their trust...'_ She shook her head. They knew who she was and where she lived. Even with their trust, she couldn't escape... They'd just follow her home and her family really would be in trouble.   
  
     "Can't you let me go- you know who I am..."   
  
     "For the last time- no."   
  
     Plain, simple, and with no room for argument... She should have known...   
  
     "A maid...?" Kagome repeated, dropping her head to look at her feet. Not a very appealing offer.   
  
     "Well, there is another option, but you've already made your point on that one," Inuyasha spoke, startling Kagome at how close he was. She spun to look at the now fully dressed man behind her. "But being a mistress to me or my men doesn't fit you, anyway. Your body wouldn't hold up," he chuckled. "Us men are a bit rough."   
  
     Kagome sneered in disgust. "You're sickening." He raised an eyebrow. "You're too blunt," she explained. "Now, who's Shippo?"   
  
     Inuyasha smirked, "knew you'd say that. Now, listen. If anyone objects to letting you live, I have no choice but to kill you, understand?"   
  
     "No, but I'll live with that for now, won't I?"   
  
     He chuckled. "Great sense of humor... I think we'll get along just fine."   
  
     "Unlikely..."   
  
     With a sigh and toss of his head, he ordered, "Follow me," and left the bedroom... with Kagome a step behind him.   
  
    ******   
  
     "Shippo!" a voice boomed, snapping the ten year old out of his reverie.   
  
    He sat in front of the pantry, taking inventory with a blank mind, drawing stick figures on the edge of his list. Last night had frightened him to no extent. The girl Kagome was probably laying dead on Inuyasha's bedroom floor with a bullet through her heart...   
  
     "Shippo!"   
  
     "Here, boss!" he yelled back in his gruffest voice.   
  
     "Don't make me hunt you down, Kitsune," Inuyasha advised.   
  
     "In the pantry, boss. Inventory time, again!"   
  
     A brief silence had Shippo jumpy. Usually Inuyasha would bang a few pots around on his way through the kitchen. Quickly realizing he was supposed to show himself, not wait for his employer to find him, Shippo scurried out and into the main dinning room. Here, he stopped in his tracks.   
  
     Inuyasha sat in his seat, lazily leaning back with his feet on the table. A bedraggled Kagome stood uneasily at his side, wringing her hands with her head downcast.   
  
     "Um, boss? Isn't she-"   
  
     "Your new partner in crime," Inuyasha laughed. "Anything you need help with, anything you want help with, anything your little heart desires for her to do- she's yours to command, oh Great One."   
  
     Yup, Shippo was definitely scared out of his mind. Inuyasha had gone insane! People weren't going to stand for the captive to still be alive and standing. But then again... someone for him to push around... or be friends with... He'd take it!   
  
     "... Um... Okay... I need help in the kitchen right now," he admitted. "We're out of Ramen and sugar... and pepper. I need to go shopping... and lunch hasn't been started."   
  
     "Alright, maid, you heard him. It's time to start cooking. Shippo, she isn't to leave the kitchen until you get back," Inuyasha announced, kicking his feet from the table to stand. "Install a com system in the room and get over to the store... After you tell her what she needs to know, of course."   
  
     "Sure."   
  
     Inuyasha brought Kagome's chin up with a finger. "Listen to him and you might live to see another day." She glared. "And say 'yes, master,' when he tells you to do something, understand."   
  
     "Yes."   
  
     "Good, give it a try, Shippo," Inuyasha ordered.   
  
     "... Um... Follow me?" he said uncertainly.   
  
     "Yes, master," Kagome muttered.   
  
     "Couldn't here you," Inuyasha chuckled. "Try again."   
  
     "Follow me," Shippo commanded more sternly, trying to give the teen a little encouragement.   
  
     "Yes, master," Kagome said, looking up to Shippo.   
  
     Inuyasha nodded in approval. "Good. Now, I have to check on the museum again. Did you get the system mapped out?"   
  
     "Yeah," Shippo chirped, thankful for the change in conversation. "They have a standard MVRJTW-17 security system. It's also a direct link to the Bank- they can both be taken out by the flip of a single switch."   
  
     "I'll think about it."   
  
     With this said, he left the two 'maids' to their chores. Shippo sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he didn't understand how that man ever became leader of such a notorious gang.   
  
     "Well, what do I need to know?"   
  
     Shippo returned his attention to Kagome and sighed again. "Come on, I'll tell you while I take inventory and set up that com unit."   
  
     "Yes, master."   
  
     You know, he was kind of starting to like that title...   
  
    ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
A/N: Sorry, again I have changed the way I'm writing- this is because of my wish to get out of depressed mode I've been in... It's helped... a little, at least... Oh well. And sorry for such a short-ish chapter and long pause in updating, I'll make it up to you- Promise!   
  
Again, thank you all so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me- thank you, thank you, thank you!   
  
Until next time! 


	5. The 'Maid's Effect'

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...   
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack in updating...   
  
** _PLEASE READ THE END AUTHOR'S NOTE!!_**   
  


** _   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
Title: Mistaken Mark   
Chapter 5: The 'Maid's' Affect   
_**

  
  
"Well, you should start cooking lunch for everyone, I guess," Shippo said uncertainly, his brows furrowing. "I was supposed to start it a while ago, but I noticed inventory needed rechecking, again... Hmmm..."   
  
He trailed off, looking at the ground in thought. Kagome took a look around the kitchen, noting its uncomfortably small space between the island in the middle of the room and the stove. The room was dark, the only lighting a vent-like window.   
  
"What about light?" Kagome asked, still looking about the dim room.   
  
"The wiring's messed up and the light bulb explodes every time you flip the switch," the boy answered, looking back at her. "I tried to fix it, but I messed up last time and I haven't had the chance since then to try again... I have to set up the equipment, now. Lunch is Ramen- always Ramen, and enough for thirty two people."   
  
"Thirty two!?"   
  
"You're lucky, that's less than half the number usual, but a lot of people decided to steer clear of Inuyasha today," Shippo said, leaving through a door to the left. "He's a real grouch when things go wrong!" he shouted back to her, his voice fading. "I'm surprised you're still alive with the way he stormed out of his room this morning."   
  
Kagome sighed as she searched through the pantry to gather the appointed lunch. "Ramen?" she whispered, scrunching up her nose. _'What else could they eat?'_ she thought. _'Ramen's all that's in here!'_   
  
"The boss is a scary man, most times. You gotta do things his way or you'll find yourself with a whole through your stomach." Shippo's voice floated into the room, followed closely by the boy himself. "It didn't surprise me as much as Miroku that he hit you."   
  
Kagome stopped her search through the cabinets to turn wide eyes to the boy. He hadn't just said...   
  
"You were there?"   
  
The boy dropped the microchips in his hands, yelping as they hit the floor. "No! I wasn't!"   
  
"Why didn't you warn him when I attacked him?"   
  
"What are you talking about- I wasn't there- you attacked him?" Shippo stuttered, scrambling to pick up the electronical mess. "I don't see why you'd think I was there- I heard it from Nazuna- said you had bruises."   
  
Kagome grinned, advancing on the boy. Grabbing his shoulders so he looked up into her eyes, she smiled. "Why?"   
  
"... I don't know what you're talking about-"   
  
"Come on, Shippo," she ordered. "Tell me- I won't tell anyone. Why should I? You probably saved my life..." Kagome paused. "I owe you one, kid."   
  
"... That's Master Shippo to you!" he roared, trying to sound intimidating.   
  
"Stop trying to detour me, Master Shippo- I'll get my answers one way or another," Kagome stated determinedly.   
  
Shippo remained silent for a while, biting his lip before her replied to her question. "... I guess... you remind me of my mom," he admitted, looking at the ground. "She always was stubborn and she was the only one that really stood up against Inuyasha's father when he still led the gang, from what I hear."   
  
Kagome smiled softly, and tweaked the boy's nose. It kinda broke her heart, in a way, to hear such a small boy speak of his mother in the past tense... She wondered, _'What happened to her?'_   
  
"I think we'll get to be good friends..."   
  
_'If you survive tonight,'_ a small voice reminded her. Her face fell. "... Do you think the others will protest me staying alive? Inuyasha said that if anyone does..."   
  
Shippo looked away, sighing. "It's likely. Most people think our leader needs to be totally ruthless. A lot of them think Sesshomaru should be here, not Inuyasha."   
  
"Sesshomaru?"   
  
"Inuyasha's half brother," Shippo said, checking each piece of electronical work to make sure they were still functional before moving to set them up. "He doesn't work with us anymore, but he was getting restless, so he led the sniper team last night."   
  
_'That guy with silver hair was Inuyasha's brother?'_ she thought, blinking. _'That makes sense.'_   
  
Kagome returned to searching for a clean pot to start the Ramen... After not finding any, she sighed in defeat and asked Shippo.   
  
"Eheheh," he laughed nervously. "I... couldn't get around to them..."   
  
"So...?"   
  
A small finger pointed to an area behind her. Curiosity made Kagome spin on her heel and stare at the pile of rags on the kitchen floor... with flies swarming around... and a single pot handle protruding from the bundle.   
  
"Ewww..." she hissed, taking a convulsive step back. "I shouldn't have asked."   
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I would have done it myself, but I haven't had time. I never have any time anymore. I mean, first with the security systems wirings, the satellite link-ups, then the blueprint mappings and consulting everything with Miroku or the Boss, and now with this junk and the inventory- Ah inventory! I need to get to the store!"   
  
Kagome swiveled back to the boy, watching as he fled from the room and returned. Quickly getting his clipboard with the inventory check on it, he left once again. "I'm watching you- okay? Just talk and I'll hear, too."   
  
Kagome blinked, looking to the electronic heap on the counter top. It buzzed and crackled, screeching at her, setting her already frazzled nerves on end.   
  
_'Oh, boy... It's going to be a long day...'_   
  
Kagome sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from her brows. It was hard to do all of that cleaning on top of cooking- cooking while she was ridding the bowls and utensils of grime. She had only one thing to say. Men were _gross!_   
  
She shuttered at the way the flies, who were now deprived of their food and home, buzzed about the room, trying with desperation to land on the nearest clean bowl filled with steaming Ramen. However, she new from the growling just inches behind her that now wasn't the time to just stand around and watch the little pests' circus.   
  
"Serve it now or you'll be face to face with my men," Inuyasha warned, grabbing a bowl while he spoke.   
  
Kagome watched as he scrutinized the cleaned holder, running a finger around its edge to hear a distinct whine from the ceramic-like material. An appreciative eyebrow rose while he left the girl to scramble after with platters in hand, holding five bowls each and wobbling unsteadily.   
  
Entering the dining room, where she had previously been told to call Shippo 'master', Kagome found Miroku looking over Inuyasha's bowl as well, whistling.   
  
"I can even see myself!" he exclaimed. "Look!"   
  
Inuyasha did as he was told. "That's new."   
  
"And an improvement, I dare say."   
  
"Hurry up, wench!" Inuyasha blared, finally realizing Kagome's pause. "Get everything out here- they aren't to see you until tonight, understand?" Kagome hurriedly placed the items out, shaking her head. Inuyasha sighed. "All of my men will be here then. Right now, a lot are missing. You'll be sentenced with everyone present."   
  
"So my chances of death are higher," Kagome hissed. "How thoughtful of you."   
  
Inuyasha snorted and waved off the statements carelessly. "It's to better your chances of living, so you better damn well appreciate it."   
  
Kagome sneered, leaving the room to gather the rest of the bowls... well, half of the rest of the bowls... She sighed. Today was most definitely going to be a long day.   
  
"Now, I suggest you start cleaning up that kitchen or something," Inuyasha stated, taking his spot at the head of the table as Kagome set the remainder of the Ramen in the table's center. "And don't make too much noise. Shippo is very quiet and they'll get suspicious and I won't be lying to my men to save your hide. Understand?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"... I think I deserve a proper title, maid."   
  
_'Why you- how about pompous, good-for-nothing, lowlife, back-stabbing, second-rate yakuza leading prick!?'_ she thought, disgust coating her tongue. "Yes, m'lord."   
  
"Lord?" Inuyasha raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I like it."   
  
Kagome sneered again, watching as he played absently with the fork in his hand. Miroku sat stiff as a board, watching the scene with widened eyes.   
  
"Well, seeing as how my master works under you, m'lord, it is only proper," she spat. "And as soon as they say I can live, I'll be making you regret giving me a chance."   
  
Before he could reply, she had slipped through the kitchen door and into the shadows as silent as any assassin. She contained a satisfied smirk only by the intervention of a startled jump brought about by the electronic com unit's shrill cry that was followed by a sizzling sound.   
  
Maybe she would have to brush up on technology and help the boy, and herself by fixing the kitchen's lighting... It seemed he was getting a bit rusty if the praise Inuyasha gave him counted for anything.   
  
Kagome sighed and began her search for a fly swatter, again interrupted by a chirping microchip... For some reason, she had a funny feeling that thing was out to get her...   
  
Inuyasha leaned back in his chair at the dinning table, watching as the present half of his crew admired their utensils and bowls, whistling low at the sudden cleanliness or hooting at the memories of mothers it somehow gave...   
  
For the first time in years, Inuyasha missed his mother... That was in the past, though. She didn't have to feel pain anymore, and that was all that mattered.   
  
Miroku nudged his boss, his eyes darting to the kitchen door. Inuyasha followed the subtle gaze to find Shippo watching him with wide eyes. He frowned. Casting a long sideways glance to the table's occupants, Inuyasha stood and excused himself and Miroku, giving a quirky comment that had the room chuckling in self-embarrassment at their childish behaviour of being dumbfounded by seeing their reflection in what they ate off of.   
  
He took a long way to the kitchen, going through several other rooms so that nobody saw him enter, Miroku right behind him. "What is it, Shippo?" Inuyasha grumbled as he entered the room... "Good God! What the hell happened?" he hissed.   
  
"I cleaned- like you told me to, m'lord," a whisper tugged at his hearing, turning his eyes to the ceiling.   
  
Kagome was on her hands and knees, upside-down, as she yanked at the wires behind the light bulb. This, of course, was the work of a 'spy' gadget called the 'SSW'- Super Suspense Wire- thin, durable, and could hold a great weight.   
  
"Oi, do you know what you're doing?" Inuyasha questioned, completely taken aback by finding his 'maid' suspended in thin air - in an odd sort of way - while strategically operating a bunch of electrical wires.   
  
"Master Shippo was kind enough to get me a book from the storage room about wiring and such, m'lord," Kagome replied. "I know a few things about disarming an alarm system so I figured this wouldn't be much of a problem... and I was right."   
  
"Now?" Shippo asked.   
  
"Yeah, give it a try."   
  
Inuyasha watched as the boy flipped the light switch 'on' and the light bulb buzzed to life. Kagome gave a soft yip of excitement causing all three males to smile at the display, much to Inuyasha's vexation.   
  
"Okay, turn it off again," said Kagome. "I need to put everything back in place."   
  
"It's only been a half an hour, Boss," Miroku whispered, awe lacing his voice. "I mean, she just got back in here..."   
  
Inuyasha had no problem understanding his astonishment. The room was spotless; the dishes were all clean, with the exception of those being in current use; the half-window was clear to allow an actual bar of sunbeams enter the kitchen to spotlight the sink; the floor was its true glossy marble; the cabinets, countertops, stove, sink, and newly packed pantry looked clean enough to eat off of with no doubt about obtaining food poisoning or any such harmful bacterium; and to top it all off, beside the basket of freshly washed and folded assorted rags, the light bulb was now working...   
  
... and all in half an hour...   
  
Well, half in half an hour. The dishes had already been done by the time lunch was ready and the laundered linens were obviously previously loaded into the washer in the adjoining storage room.   
  
Still he couldn't hold back his own mind at betraying him as it silently gasped, _'wow.'_   
  
"Well, I think you have a better chance crying 'maid' to stay alive," Inuyasha told her, knowing she'd understand. After all, most guess would like their 'plaything' to have uncalloused hands, and cleaning like that... Kagome most definitely had rougher hands than Kikyo...   
  
Kikyo...   
  
Naraku...   
  
... He didn't need to be reminded of them. Not now... Not so soon after... that... After yesterday and last night when he had almost murdered an innocent, carefree songbird-like creature who now stood - crouched, more like, on the ceiling - very much alive.   
  
"Hmph!" Kagome huffed, unlatching the clasp around her waist to land nearly soundlessly on the counter below her. "How many times must I tell you, _m'lord_, that I will **not** be your or any other mangy White Hound's-" she cut off abruptly, casting a quick glance to the small boy watching her with innocent eyes.   
  
"Bitch?"   
  
"You!" she hissed. "Don't swear in front of Master Shippo!"   
  
"Keep your voice down, wench," he growled. "And I'd suggest you don't lecture me again."   
  
He smirked at the defiant glint in her eyes behind the anger. Her hands clenched to form fists that planted themselves firmly on her hips, her legs sliding a fraction apart to stabilize her stubborn stance.   
  
Fire.   
  
That one word described her at the moment - fiery and unyielding under his now-formed glare.   
  
Ice.   
  
Kikyo.   
  
Opposites.   
  
All his thoughts seemed disconnected yet sensible and comprehendible.   
  
There was just so much that differed the two, yet held them together like two-halves; two pieces of a puzzle, identical in an oddly unique shape with different pictures upon them- one with petals of a flower, the other with thorns of a rose.   
  
The petals were enjoyable to the sight, yet sported on a cunning stem sprouting from innocent roots.   
  
The thorns were a hindrance that pricked any who tried to enjoy a blood red or pure white blossom, stabbing out from a deceivingly loving stem with life sucking roots.   
  
_'Flowers?'_ Inuyasha thought, disgusted with the analogy forming in his mind. _'Maybe I have lost my edge...'_   
  
Swords- one a dagger, another double-bladed.   
  
Daggers were short range weapons for upfront battle that held no tricks but a subtle punch or kick from its yielder and was no true threat in itself.   
  
Double-bladed broad swords were a close range weapon for battle that could seem at first glance to pose no challenge, yet the next spin to strike a fatal blow with its sharper side...   
  
_'That's not any better,'_ he scowled. If anything, it sounded even worse to him. After all, how do you put a dagger with a double-bladed broad sword together logically? Only categorically were they similar, not two pieces of a puzzle...   
  
"- even listening to me, you big oaf?" a voice cut in, slicing through his thoughts like the proverbial dagger.   
  
"Wha- excuse me- did you just call me an idiot?" Inuyasha snarled.   
  
"I called you a 'big oaf'," Kagome corrected. "I've been standing here, asking a thousand different questions, and you aren't even listening!"   
  
"... And?"   
  
Kagome's eyes bulged with indignation. "You-!"   
  
"Sh!" Miroku hushed, pointing to the doorway leading to the dinning area. "You're getting a bit loud again, Lady Kagome."   
  
Inuyasha sputtered at the same moment Kagome did, both losing their will to argue with each other at the sudden title. Kagome sent Miroku a horrified glance.   
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Inuyasha growled. "She's a maid, Miroku, not your peer."   
  
"Excuse me!" Kagome shrieked, shaking with anger. "I'm not going to be treated like some dog just because you think you're better than me!"   
  
"Girl, everyone here is a dog. You're more like a flea."   
  
Teeth ground together, the angered teen turned her back with a huff. "You're such a-"   
  
"Boss?" Shippo's hesitant whisper filled the air.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I was wondering... if..."   
  
"If?" Inuyasha prompted with an irritated expression.   
  
"If Kagome could go to the store with me tomorrow... if the guys don't..." The boy shifted nervously, eyes downcast as he mumbled. "... I want something else to eat."   
  
"What's wrong with Ramen?"   
  
"That's all we ever eat."   
  
"A change would be nice," commented Miroku, a finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure... she... could prepare a wonderful feast tomorrow in celebration."   
  
"Celebration for what?" Inuyasha asked, eyes narrowing as he fully faced his employee.   
  
"For locating and discarding a certain money-draining rat."   
  
Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut. Another reminder of Kikyo. What was the point of trying to forget her when everyone insisted on reminding him? "Only if someone _reliable_ goes with you, also. I don't want her running away and confronting the police."   
  
"For starters," Kagome snapped, swiveling on her heel to look at him once more, eyes flashing in resentment, "I don't like being spoken of as if I'm not here; secondly, I already told you I won't be running to the police for anything if you'd just let me go- you already now where I live and just about every thing else about me; thirdly..."   
  
Her eyes fell to the ground, her mouth opening and closing without a sound. Finally, she settled for huffing again and stalking away to sit in the corner, staring at the tiles in front of her.   
  
Shippo looked to her, then to Inuyasha (causing his boss to raise an inquisitive eyebrow), then back to Kagome. Taking a deep breath, he regarded his employer with a steady gaze, "I have another option... It'll make it impossible for her to go anywhere that you can't find her."   
  
A quiet sob came from the bundle in the corner, drawing Inuyasha's gaze back to the spoken-about girl. Her arms lifted from her sides as her knees were drawn up to her chest. Carefully hugging the knees as close to herself as possible and burying her head in the small space they made, Kagome created the complete picture of helplessness.   
  
_'What the hell is she crying about?'_ Inuyasha's mind grumbled even as he felt a tug at his core. Really, he never could stand to see a girl cry, but with his job...   
  
"See, I was thinking about the way we monitor the security guards and an idea came to me," Shippo said, lowering his gaze. "I talked to Kagome about it... She said she would if it meant a bit of freedom and I pointed out the irony in that, but she still said fine... I was thinking about," he paused uncertainly. "About using a micro-tracking device..."   
  
"Micro-tracking device...?" Inuyasha and Miroku repeated in unison. "As in the same thing we did with Musou?" Inuyasha added.   
  
Musou was part of Naraku's gang until he was captured and interrogated a few months ago. When he told them everything he said he knew, they knocked him unconscious, planted a chip at the base of his skull, dropped him off in a nearby park, and left him with a note of mercy ("Let Naraku know we're on our way"). Of course, Musou unknowingly led them to the actual hide out before Naraku murdered him and fled for safety...   
  
But using the tracker on Kagome...   
  
"Yes," Shippo answered quietly.   
  
"But that's... inhumane," Miroku exclaimed, blinking owlishly at Inuyasha. "You can't do that- it's wrong."   
  
"... If it keeps me alive," an almost non-existent voice murmured, "then I don't mind... If I can leave to get fresh air, or shop with Shippo... If it helps gain... some kind of trust with everyone and makes them more comfortable just knowing I'd agree to it..." Her voice trailed off as small sniffles started.   
  
Inuyasha jerked his head toward the door, signaling Miroku and Shippo to leave. Both looked hesitant, but left when he refused to respond to their inquiring looks.   
  
_'She won't be tainted in order to leave, but she'd have her freedom completely smothered... What is it about her that makes me want to believe her?'_ Inuyasha mused, moving quietly to stand near the girl. _'She argues and complains about being treated so lowly, then volunteers to be under constant surveillance... No privacy... No hope for escape...'_   
  
"I just want to be able to see my family again - even if it does take days, or weeks, or years..." she continued to sob into her knees. "I just want them to know I'm okay..."   
  
_'And she'd be so patient just to see them- she'd endure everything I've warned her about - my men, the Cloister of Shadows, the degradation... that she yells at me about...'_ He could almost laugh about it. She was willing to put up with him and his snide comments and snapping attitude she seemed to hate with a passion.   
  
What a flower. Or dagger.   
  
What a girl.   
  
"Oi..."   
  
Kagome sniffed, wiping her face on her sleeve before looking at him, eyes puffy and red. "Hm?"   
  
"I don't see why you'd cry about this if you aren't thinking about running," Inuyasha stated. Somehow, her tear stained face looked all the more appealing.   
  
"Of course I'm thinking about running," Kagome spoke. "I always will..."   
  
He nodded, a grin forming. "If you live through tonight," he purred, leaning closer to her, "then I may just have to change your mind."   
  
She leaned away with a suspicious look. "What makes you think you can?"   
  
Her eye ticked in annoyance at the arrogance shinning in his eyes as he leaned closer, a smirk replacing the grin on his lips.   
  
Kagome glowered, shoving him away. "Stop it."   
  
Inuyasha shrugged and stood to leave, casting a quick parting statement over his shoulder as he disappeared through the door from which he entered.   
  
"I have my ways, maid."   
  
Her eyes narrowed, an unnoticed smile slowly creeping into her features _'...   
  
'...   
  
'... I'm sure you do...'_   
  
A/n: EEEEYAAAA! It's done! Chapter 6 is finally compleeeeete!   
  
Note- I GOT MY FIRST FLAME EVER!!!!!! YEAH!   
  
Following flame sent in by Crazy Ball of Fire:   
This sucks. Kagome is so OOC. Could she get anymore crybaby-ishl. I mean, come on! And Sango leaving Kagome to go after a cat?! Are you freakin' nuts?! When you actually watch and pay attention to the show, then get back to us. Until then, please refrain from filling up Fanfiction.net with your crap   
  
Firstly: this is an AU meaning it is my story and is merely based on my views of what the characters would be like if they did exist in this situation, so I find your flame base point completely irrelevent.   
  
Secondly: She is NOT a crybaby in this story- I don't know how you got that impression... Yes, she cried in this chapter and the last, but she had a reason- how would you feel if you had no way out of a situation like hers?- and after you hear about her situation at home, you may understand (or not, depending on just how comprehending that mind of yours it) that stress and a dose of shock are not the best of friends on a frazzled girls nerves. And Sango... Do you honestly think Kirara means so little to her? IT'S HER ONLY FAMILY FUCKING LEFT IN THE SERIES, YOU ---- (feel free to add anything there). And forget Kohaku- she was willing to kill him... I happen to have strong problems with that- no matter why she was doing it, she should have looked for another way.   
  
Thirdly: ... Have you even read any of my other stories? Are you basing this on just THIS story because this is the only one of mine you have read, or were the other ones good to you and you just have been having an awful day? Looks at other readers Seriously, my other stories have her acting pretty out of character too, but still manage to accumulate over 15 reviews per chapter (bar Lost in the Spotlight and a few other earlier posted stories such as Remembering you)...   
  
Fourthly: What stories have you wrote? Honestly, I want to know how you're doing with yours if you've wrote any. Obviously yours aren't going so well if you have the time to browse half-ass through stories just to find an actually half-ass popular story to create a brainless and completely unfounded flame with no constructive criticism attached (Thanks for TRYING to help better the story- note sarcasm).   
  
Fifthly: If you're reading this, flamer, you're a complete moron. I thought you didn't like this story. (Caught you.)   
  
Sixth (if you're actually continuing to read something you find pointless and horribly written): you have given me an unexpected flare of inspiration, so thank you. I just wish I had seen this months ago (my absence from writing was due to WB and no internet beside the NO EMAIL at school ones... Horrid I tell you!) I have now succeeded in bursting through the sickness called Writer's Block. Everyone else is most likely thankful to you also. -The belated posting was due to technical and formatting problems since this was written in the end of May. Everyone, I apologize for that.-   
  
Crazy Ball of Fire, thanks for the reverse-psychology you just pulled. I'm in the mood to write some more.   
  
Have a good day everyone and check back a week from now for the next update!   
**Next Chapter:** The Forgotten One   
  
Ja ne! 


	6. The Forgotten Ones

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

A/N: As some of you may know, the reason for the delay in my updating- the reason this chapter wasn't posted when I said it would be- is because deleted one of my best stories, then temporarily banned me. If you'd like to know more, check my profile for details ([Snorts] Details my butt! They didn't tell me why they deleted it, so it's being reposted... soon. Very soon.)

Also, I had a bit of… uh… uncertainty about a certain part in my originally written chapter and it took a while and a lot of advice to fix it until I was satisfied with the outcome. Certain things in this chapter may still have the ability to offend some individuals, and, if it does, feel free to voice your opinions via review or e-mail. Either is fine.

Well, on with the story!

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

**_Author: Sakura‑chan88_**

**_Title: Mistaken Mark_**

**_Chapter 6: The Forgotten Ones_**

**_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

"How long has she been missing, ma'am?"

"Almost a day, now."

A man, dressed in a navy blue uniform, a badge proudly puffed out against the fabric proclaiming him as a local police officer, stood in front of Mrs. Higurashi. He held a notebook in his hand, scribbling little notes as the woman before him gave him information concerning her daughter in hopes that it would help locate her. His partner stared intently at a photo of the young teenage girl whom was missing.

"Any idea of where she could have gone?"

"No, I have no idea," she whispered. "She left a note, but it just said 'Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, Mama, I'll be back soon. I just need time alone.'" Tears formed in her eyes as her words began to tumble from her. "'Time alone,' she says!- How can I not worry!? She could be hurt. She could be lost or bleeding to death. She-"

"Has this," the officer interrupted, "happened before?"

Mrs. Higurashi paused, taking a deep calming breath as she worried the bottom of her lip in thought. "She did have a phase of... sneaking out at night years and years ago with a friend of hers."

"A friend?" the man prompted.

"Yes, Sango Taijiya."

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

  


Kagome sat atop the newly cleaned counter, swinging her feet back and forth silently, watching the way her clothes shifted and slid with the rhythm of her movements. Her bare feet occasionally struck the side of the cabinet's beneath her; the only sound created was that of skin connecting gently with wood. She sighed dejectedly, her thoughts racing about her mind in barely comprehensible circles, a thought or two catching here and there until it settled on one subject- "maybe."

_'Maybe he'll understand... Maybe he'll... Maybe I can call home and tell them everything's all right and I'll be home in a few weeks... Maybe I should face facts,'_ she thought dejectedly.

_'He'll never let me call home... I'm being treated, going to be treated, worse than a prisoner here- One call, just one!'_

Her thoughts fell into silence a moment, leaving her oddly peaceful in the temporary refuse. Then, soured by feriousity, they returned- _'And you volunteered to be treated worse, you moron! You said it plain as day, "take my privacy and my pride and my freedom from me so I can live and be treated worse than dirt... to... to see my family..."_

_'Why did I run in the first place? What was so horrible I risked well, even worse than this - rape, murder, imprisonment for breaking-in and entering that old fart's house? Where did the urge to run come from?_

_'Oh... right... that...'_ Kagome sighed. _'But... what gave me the extra push?_

_'Maybe it's fate...'_ She refused to believe in fate - _'why would I have such a cruel fate as to be stuck with... him? Them? Here?'_

She sighed once more, listening as a light buzz-buzz-buzz announced the washer had finished its job.

_'The White Hound's Gang, huh? ... Where have I heard of them before?'_

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Sango yawned boredly as the police officer asked her another of his thousand questions. They had arrived an hour ago, pestering her about the last time she saw Kagome, the last thing she said, did she give any clue she was leaving?

"At work yesterday." "See you tomorrow." and "No, not that I noticed."

Of course, they wouldn't drop it just like that. They had to keep going, over and over and over...

"Listen, I had a really long day," Sango grumbled. "I have to get up early for work tomorrow morning and I need a few hours' rest, and I'm not worried about Kagome- she's a big girl. She'll be just fine. Plus, she gets home sick by staying a night with me. Now, if you'll excuse me officer..."

  


"Sure," he nodded. She didn't fail to notice the suspicious glint shine in his eyes. "Thank you for your time."

Sango bade him a good night and headed for her room, cautiously looking over her shoulder as she entered. She knew it was a guilty, slightly paranoid act, but couldn't help it as she stumbled sleepily into her bedroom, closing and locking the door for the first time in five years.

Last time...

_[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]Flashback[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]_

_"Sango?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"But-"_

_"I don't want to hear it!"_

_"Please, listen to me-"_

_"No! Just go leave! I don't need you!"_

_"Sango... I'm sorry. I have to."_

_"I don't care. Go chase that pointless dream of yours. I'm not gonna waste my time on you anymore."_

_"But you'll waste tears?"_

_"Shut up, Yuri!"_

_"Don't cry anymore Sango- that's all I meant..."_

_"... Go... Before I... Before I..."_

_"I'll always be a friend."_

_"... I know... I just wanted more..."_

_"... Come with me, then."_

_"I won't leave my best friend. Even if Kagome would understand- I just won't do it."_

_"... I'll see you again. Sooner or later, we'll meet again. I promise."_

_  
_

_"Your promises are so empty, Yuri... Didn't you promise never to leave my side? Do you even remember?"_

_"I won't ever leave you- if you keep me in your heart."_

_"And if my heart leaves with you?"_

_"Then, I suppose you'll never leave me..."_

_"Yuri..."_

_"I've promised Sango. Just trust me one last time."_

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]Flashback Ended[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]__

Yuri... Sweet Yuri... Gone to seek a life of crime and fortune, leaving friends and family.

How unfortunate for dear heart-giving Sango.

That night she had cried herself to sleep, door closed and locked, alarm unset and make-up smeared across her face and pillows. So young for heart-break. She had cried for three years over that boy, images of a smiling face plastered in the front of her mind... However, this night, she remembered and fought the tears, whimpering at the blurred image of his face beset with sapphire eyes and black tresses and smiles worth a thousand pains.

Kagome had thought so as well. She had cried for Sango when their friend took their childish, harmless night raids to the next level so many years ago after they had been caught for the first time.

Sango started with worry as a sudden thought ran through her head... Even with the constant questions thrown her way that she disregarded with no hesitation, the thought disturbed her.

Kagome hadn't called.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Kagome fidgeted with her outfit, dirty from the hours of cleaning- both in the kitchen and the nearby storage rooms. It was dusk and the table was crowded with food - Extreme Ramen... - yet empty by the lack of living, breathing bodies except for those of Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha and herself. She could feel their eyes on her as she stood beside Inuyasha while he lounged in his chair lazily, waiting with the utmost patience.

_'Please, please let everyone approve,'_ Kagome plead to who ever would listen to her desperation. _'My family need to know I'm alive and well, please, please...'_

  


"Miroku," Inuyasha drawled. Miroku nodded and left.

Kagome fidgeted a bit more.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Master Shippo?" She asked, looking over to the wide-eyed innocent little boy in his raggedy clothing.

"If you die, can I have your coat?"

"Ehe..."

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Boss snorted, smirking lightly. "Kids..."

"I'm not a kid!" Shippo amended, bristling with indignation. Inuyasha grinned at the child, holding in a bark of laughter. If Shippo had a tail, it would be fluffed and shivering with fury. "I'm ten years old!"

"Like I said- 'Kids...'"

"Ohhhh, why you-"

"Boys," Kagome snorted mockingly.

"Hey!"

She smiled teasingly, missing the tug at the corner of Inuyasha's lips when he saw the unnoticed display of enjoyment. He didn't feel so bad about it all if she could manage to smile like that. He still felt bad, but not that bad...

The doors flung open and sound rolled in as waves of thunder. Men and women alike talked and chuckled, their voices ringing together in the perfect harmony of a well caring family. The last time he'd heard it as such was... before Kikyo.

_'Keh! If they didn't like her, they should have spoke up,'_ his mind grumbled. _'Plus, what's up with the sickening cheery mood when everyone was missing earlier?'_

As if his thoughts had been put into words for his 'men' to hear, their voices dwindled to nil. People had gathered about the table before the first person noted a stranger among them.

"What... the...?"

  


"You're all losing your touch if you just detected her- especially since she's in plain view," Inuyasha growled, glaring down those whispering among themselves. "What is it that has you so distracted?"

"I've heard Kouga landed himself in jail this morning," a woman exclaimed. "He was found messing with Miroku's handy work in the museum."

_'Great. Now that has to be postponed... Kouga in jail, huh?'_ Inuyasha smirked. That was a nice thought. "Is that it?"

"No. Kitoushi is up for the Cloister," another pitched in. "He's been set up for the... the..." The speaker cast a wary glance to Kagome, unsure how far to go.

"The...?"

"Test of Perseverance Techniques. Starting with Starvation and going through to Escape. Leo is set guard watching."

"I'm takin' bets and keepin' book, Boss," a bulky man at the farthest end of the table exclaimed. "You wanna pitch in, too?"

"Not this time, Asano," Inuyasha sighed to the bear of a man. "I have too much faith in him to have any fun with gambling about it."

Asano shrugged. "Your call."

"What are the numbers?"

"So far- 25 in favor for. 13 have no faith in him. One thinks it will be called off before they get far enough to tell." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Shippo cast this time."

Inuyasha blinked and looked down to the boy guiltily scuttling away. "Oi, Shippo... You'll never believe this..." He turned back to the table and caught the eye of the eldest woman. "Kaede, tell Leo it's to be postponed and he needs to be here with Kitoushi in the next five minutes."

A roar erupted from the gamblers' lot.

So much for easy money.

But, then again, 'easy come, easy go.'

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

Kagome frowned, watching as men and women alike argued with Inuyasha and attempted to jump Asano only to laugh it off as if all was in good nature and money was never a problem.

  


It wouldn't be a problem for a crook, would it?

As Inuyasha instructed, Kaede left in a hurry, her legs waddling her large, aged frame away.

"So, what's she doing here?" Namaru, as his buddy called him moments earlier, inquired. "I thought she was killed this morning."

"Yeah, Nobunaga said she was alive and you were doing away with her," a woman muttered under her breath. "Didn't believe him though." She eyed her up and down. "Can't possibly be thinking about makin' her a whore- she's much too innocent lookin' and her build is a bit fragile."

"Nah, you work enough for all the girls!" a man in his near thirties jested. "Don't need no more."

"Fuck you," she spat viciously, a snarl on her face.

"You already have, Nikki."

Kagome stared wide-eyed as they continued to throw curses back and forth, Shippo standing beside her in complete nonchalance. However, Kagome knew that if a child looked inattentive when adults were speaking...

Her hands flew over his ears as she knelt beside him. "That's not for a child to hear."

"I'm NOT a child!"

"Shippo-chan-"

He glared at her, a warning in his eyes that he cast up to his boss in the fast, discreet motion meant for a hint to be taken seriously and without hesitation.

"Master Shippo, please go to the kitchen... and... um... get me a rag just in case anything is spilled... Please," Kagome stressed, hoping he would understand she just wanted the best for him.

To her relief, he understood and, instead, went to Asano, collected his cash, and went off to count the faded bills with a content smile on his lips. She watched him leave, still crouched down. Her eyes traveled up to Boss, causing her to instantly leap to her feet at the look in his eyes.

Steel.

Steel to soften a blow made to a conscience.

Steel to cut short any cry that would render a heart helpless.

Steel of a mask one wears around the people they care for most.

  


Steel used just to keep one's image or stop from getting found out and hurting close-to-the-heart people by the truth of one's self.

It scared her to no end. Those were the eyes of an assassin trying to forget, trying to not see the grim reality for what it was...

"Nikki, you are the alpha female here and you know it," the eldest man laughed.

"And you're ancient as father time, Toutousai, but you don't see me rubbing it in your face," Nikki, the red-headed, green-eyed, busty woman exclaimed. Then she paused and giggled twistedly. "Wait a second- I just did, old man."

"A giggling slut- how attractive," a young, dark haired man yawned boredly. "Honestly, what kind of guy likes a giddy girl with no self-respect?"

"Any man who isn't a faggot, Inoue," a slender blonde drawled back, then took on what Kagome assumed was supposed to be a seductive look as she leaned over the table, breasts half exposed. "You know, one night with me and I'm sure you'll never look at a woman without thoughts of a bed running through that pretty head of yours."

"Yeah, I'd be just that much more bored with your kind."

"Yet you love to shop with us," Nikki laughed.

"Correction. I love gagging at your sense of 'style' and 'fashion' and help when I think it's too pathetic to put words to," Inoue replied with a smirk. "Anyway- you know if you'd stop your giggling, I'd be more inclined to switch teams, Nikki."

She snorted in a very unladylike fashion and flipped her hair. Her nose shot up in the air as she purred her next words. "Only Akira cares to change you. I don't exactly find a guy willing to sleep with another man for pleasure as appealing."

Kagome gasped, "That was uncalled for! He's entitled to his own opinions and you shouldn't treat him any differently for them! And I personally, since we're on the subject of opinions already, don't think you have any room to talk! You're just as wrong as any other person here with your personal life- including me!"

The room went dead silent with surprise and disbelief. Only the brief squeak of a chair moving beneath a shifting body was heard. Boss reacted first when Nikki looked ready to kill.

"Bitch, shut you mouth," Inuyasha bellowed. "You have no place to talk here; I suggest you don't!"

Kagome blinked, inhaled sharply, and sent an apologetic look to the literally red-headed woman. "I-I didn't mean-"

  


"Girl!"

Her mouth clamped shut and her gaze fell to the floor. "It slipped," she whispered, hoping no one would hear her. Apparently, only Boss did, but he did nothing more than clear his throat.

"A rather disrespectful little wench, ain't she?" a man quirked. "I like that..."

"Hush up, Drake- damn American prick," Nikki hissed. "You'll be last to touch her if she's to live. Newcomers are always last."

"Then wouldn't last be Kitoushi?" She ignored him with a slight turn of her head.

"I don't think she understood it was all friendly banter," Inoue claimed. "Really, it's rather nice to have someone around that doesn't feel inclined to single me out, even if it's only a jest because of my preferences. She's considerate."

"Look, they're already discussing it without even knowing," a whisper in her ear mentioned. "And a few seem to like you already, Lady Kagome."

"But I slipped up," she 'hush-hush'ed back. "Nikki hates me."

"Nikki hates life itself. She likes you..."

Kagome peered up at Miroku with a quizzical brow raised. "Eh?"

"She keeps telling me she wants someone to actually argue with and have them mean it. Since she's what she is here, all the men either ignore her or agree with her just to get on her 'good' side... Which, in truth, is her worst side to be on."

Kagome sighed, not comprehending in the least what the man meant by that. _'So much for a simple bunch of people.'_

  


The doors opened and Inuyasha's last employees entered: the elder Kaede, the man she assumed was Leo, and the only man she could say scared her the most.

Her friend. Yuri Kitoushi.

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

_"The White Hounds?"_

_"Yeah. If I can convince them, I can get back at them..."_

_"Them? The White Hounds? You aren't making much sense- plus, what about Sango-chan?"_

_"... Never mind, Kagome... I'm telling Sango tonight before I leave. Take care of her, will you?"_

_"I wish I knew what you were thinking, Yuri..."_

_"Please."_

_"I'll take care of her. Don't worry."_

[ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ]

_'That's where I heard of them before... From Yuri...'_

"A little over five minutes, I'd say," Inuyasha said sourly.

It was really him- Yuri... Sango's ex-boyfriend, Kagome's ex-best friend... It was really him after all that time spent wondering what had happened...

She couldn't help it...

Like everything else...

It slipped.

"Yuri..."

Again, the dinning room went silent as if muted by the whispered name.

The man blinked, taking her in with his eyes as a hawk to its prey. Kagome noted only his eyes had changed, beside the aging. He still looked every bit the Yuri she knew... Except the steel in his eyes.

  


_'Inuyasha must have trained him himself...'_ It sent shivers up her spine.

"Kagome?"

Said girl nodded and the masked eyes were gone instantly to be replaced with both utter joy and immeasurable despair. He turned to his boss with a fearful look.

"Why's she here?" He turned back to Kagome without hesitation. "You didn't try to break in here, did you? Please, tell me you didn't even think about it- I know you used to be that way, but I hope you've matured a bit past your 'adult mature' childhood self. You and your 'don't do that- do this' bull that always managed to get us in trouble..."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Here he was, babbling on and on like old times in front of a bunch of filthy gang members who had just abducted her and that she was (kinda, sorta) getting along with semi-well.

"And fancy that- just after Kikyou-" he choked on his words, eyes flashing to his boss once more. "... She's... the innocent...? The one you...?" His gaze drifted back slowly. "Kagome? What were you doing out in The Woods?"

'The Woods' was the name Yuri and Sango had dubbed the part of town Kagome had visited last night years ago. It was always a neat way to sneak by the parental figures- 'going for a night in the woods with so-and-so's family next Saturday. They said you could call anytime!'

Of course, if any of their parents had called the other family, the stunt wouldn't have worked, but saying something like that always boosted a sense of honesty in their statements in a parent's eyes. Ah, the bliss of faux trustworthiness...

Kagome looked to Inuyasha after just catching herself from speaking. Boss nodded permissively.

"I ran away last night... Sango was with me, but she went running after some two-tailed cat and didn't make it back before... or maybe she did and just went home for some reason..." She shook her head. "I don't know... But I went back to Mr. Old-Man's house and swiped some swan that's worth... um... I don't remember..."

"Jio Jinto's last piece before his death- Seven hundred, thirteen thousand, nine hundred and some odd dollars work of art," Miroku rattled off.

An appreciative murmur sounded through the room.

"Damn good numbers there, Kagome," Yuri chuckled. "I'm not surprised you'd take the jackpot without even knowing it."

"The only thing that's ever surprised you was Sango."

His laughter died as a bitter smile graced his lips. "How did she hold up?"

"Like Sango would... Three years of mourning whatever away, then never thought about it again."

The boy sighed and cast his eyes to the ground. Kagome winced inside, realizing exactly what she had said- that Sango had forgotten him...

"Can we get started, Boss? Stomach's growlin' here," Asano rumbled. "The girlie can wait. I'm sure she's here for a reason and hearing those numbers, I don't mind her living a bit longer."

"Plus," Nikki chipped in snappishly, "she looks too stubborn to allow a five minute discussion be the end of conversation when it comes to her. Snobbish, if you will."

"Hey you-!"

"Then you two will get along perfectly," Inuyasha purred, a friendly smirk lifting the corner of his lips. He turned to fuming girl beside him and stretched a hand out over the table towards the heaps of Ramen. "How about a little service?"

For once, with Yuri now watching her, being his usual helpful self by mere presence, Kagome abided Inuyasha with no back-talk...

"I'd love some."

Almost...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Doesn't know when to quit, does she?


	7. The Verdict Reached

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a while, everyone. Life has been going on around me and I've been going with it. : ) Let's just get to the story, ya? I'll be updating other stories soon enough- please, just give me a little time.

----------------

Chapter 7: The Verdict Reached

----------------

After Kagome's little 'wise-crack', the women laughed til the fell from their seats while the men snorted or barked with mirth clearly present. Inuyasha, seeing the way his employees and friends reacted, brushed it off with a quick chuckle and pulled Kagome to his side, forcing her to sit on the arm of his seat as he shoved his bowl into her hands. Kagome's face smoothed over with a kind of gentle acceptance and she did as she was bid.

After serving Inuyasha, Asano called her over to fill his cup with the wine stored in one of the rooms she had cleaned out earlier. Albeit the sound of Ramen and vintage Red Wine soured her mouth, she complied to his wishes with a pleasent smile. Then Nikki called Kagome to her side and told her to pull a chair out of another storage room and sit next to her. She did.

"So, Kagome, is it?"

"Yes."

"I have a funny feeling I won't feel like a fool later if I say this now, so- 'Welcome to the White Hounds,' Kagome," Nikki whispered, just loud enough for Inoue and Akira to hear. Akira frowned and nodded while Inoue reached across the table and patted Kagome's hand at her disbelieving look. "But, don't hold me to it. Some of the men here think Inu should be completely ruthless."

"I've heard as much," muttered Kagome, eyes downcast. She looked up with a smile. "Thank you, Nikki, Akira... Inoue... It does mean something to know you three wouldn't mind me being around."

Akira sniffed haughtily. "Yeah, but if you do stay- hands off of Inu. He's had it rough and he needs a professional right now."

"Like you?" Nikki said wryly. "I doubt he even counts you as a woman, let alone someone he'd bed. He likes clean girls, anyway."

"And Kikyou was clean?" Inoue snorted. "She was fucking Naraku- that's slime right there, plain and simple. I'd sooner rape Kagome here than sleep with him- drugged." At Kagome's low, barely audible 'eep', he grinned and waved the fearful tone away. "Don't worry about that happening. The likelihood of that is like that of Miroku winning over some fairly intelligent female's heart after they learn about his 'habit'."

"In other words," Nikki began, "it ain't happening."

Nikki, Akira, and Inoue shared a laugh before continuing with their dinner. Soon, Kagome was called by others around the table to either fulfill their wishes or sit down to chat in order for them to better grasp the secrets she was hidding. Was she like Kikyou- a faked innocent no one really ever trusted? Was she all on the surface? Was she trustworthy? Was she deep and complicated or simple? Did she tolerate a slap on the ass?

One man learned better very soon as he hit the table face-first, his bowl shattering on the back of his head as Kagome paled and backed away, her eyes locking on Inuyasha's where he sat at his seat. Everything went silent. She'd slipped again.

Nikki howled in amusement seconds later at the appauled/terrified (and for different reasons) look on Kagome's face. "Now **that's** an innocent right there!"

"Good God, was I ever like that?" A young girl squeeked. "I don't ever remember not liking attention like that."

"You just craved a human touch," a boy next to her mumbled, his hand tracing up her arm. "Being an orphan doesn't exactly make you the most loved of creatures while you grow up."

"That's true, Ami," Akira said sadly. "I was the same as you. I remember Nikki being like Kagome, but I never was."

"You had parents, though," Ami argued.

"That didn't mean they loved me."

Kagome's gaze slipped from Inuyasha's to look at Ami, then Akira. Was that how it was here? You came here for the sense of a family around you: love, home, security, care, belonging? Was that why Yuri really left his family behind? Kagome never remembered him speaking of them and they had always ignored him...

But he had Sango and her.

Did that not matter?

Yuri kept his eyes on her, she noted when she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He seemed to understand what she was thinking because he soon turned away with a guilty slump to his shoulders.

It was odd. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to know these people, she didn't want to have to play maid and serve these emotionally-deprived-in-their-childhood Japanese citizens who were as unpatriotic as they come... Could she even call them citizens when they were against the government?... Yet, she suddenly had a feeling, right in the pit of her stomach, that she was going to enjoy living a life of servitude if it meant learning about these people and their lives prior to that of crime.

She felt bad... She judged much too hard...

Then she remembered- no matter their past, they were still holding her life in their hands and were thinking about killing her. Murder, crime, was never **ever** acceptible nor was it justifiable.

She shook herself clear of her thoughts as a hand grasped her shoulder and shoved, making her stumble toward Inuyasha. It seemed he had called her and she hadn't heard... She reeled back, remembering her little slip-up. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come here," he ordered harshly, standing from his seat and stepping beside it. "Sit down and we'll begin." Kagome held her breath, slowly making her way to the chair and sitting as he commanded. "This girl you see before you, one Kagome Higurashi, was abducted last night in a mix up to be blamed on myself when trying to capture Kikyou Ryuosen. Kikyou Ryuosen, as of yesterday afternoon, was marked for espionage of the highest degree. A spy for our arch rivals- the Black Velvet Spiders.

"Kagome is a run-away. She has a mother, grandfather, aunt, and brother at home- a shrine. Her father was murdered in a bombing by the Shadow Wolves when they were merged with the Black Velvet Spiders before Kouga rounded up the renegade men. After stealing the precious Jio Swan Sesshomaru ordered found and taken years ago, I captured her believing she was the spy Kikyou. She now sits before you all waiting to be judged and sentenced as all prisoners before her.

"From what I have seen and heard, she would make a valuable asset to us and she has agreed to cooperate as long as she has a chance to speak with her family- no matter how long it takes before she can. She has also agreed..." He traveled off, looking down to Kagome for a brief second to catch his breath that had been zapped from him at the thought of her earlier words. "She has also agreed to, if need be, have a micro-tracking device, the same apperatus used on Musou, implanted in order to gain our confidence that she will remain faithful to us.

"She wishes only to see her family she... ran away from," he said, snorting at the irony.

Nikki stood so fast her chair pinned her to the table and caused her to fall, pushing the chair away as she hit the ground. She shot up again, brushing herself down as she glared at her boss, both in embarrasment and anger. "You shouldn't brush off sayings so easily, Boss," she hissed. "I believe in all of them, especially that you don't know what you have untill you lose it... You should know that better than all of us..."

Kagome watched Inuyasha turn an unbecoming shade of red. "Who the fuck do you think you're speaking to!?"

"... I..." Kagome muttered. "I ran away... because..."

"Kagome?" Yuri whispered. "What...?"

"Because..."

Everyone calmed down when the dry-eyed girl raised her gaze to Inuyasha. "Because I needed time alone... I needed space... I needed something- anything- to happen! My life's been the same since I started school! 'Do this, Kagome. Do that. Sweep the grounds, do the dishes, be home before seven, smile, have fun, be happy.' I have no room for me to fit 'FUN' into my life- why do you think I was called 'Sleepless Beauty'? Did you think I stayed up just to stay up?" Kagome yelled, standing to be more level with him. "NO! I was taking care of my ill grandfather or my heart-broken mother or my nightmare-ridden baby brother! And now with Aunt Nina living with us, I have to clean up after another person- I wake up; cook breakfast; go to work; act all 'a-okay' for Sango; go home on my lunch break to cook when Nina can do it herself for everyone since mamma is still deing inside and grandpa is on his deathbed; go back to work; lie to my only friend that everything's fine at home; then go home with a guilty consceince only to learn I forgot something vital and Nina didn't think about it so my grandfather is going to die sooner when I had the chance to stop it all together! How can I be happy with that? How can I smile? But I do, I still smile! For them!"

She had forgotten the other people around her, only seeing the man standing before her with a shocked look. His mouth moved, but nothing was said. Kagome noted she hadn't cried- she was too angry at Inuyasha for his little speech where he rattled off everything about her past that he knew, then laughed about something he didn't.

"My grandfather sits in front of a television screen, moaning in pain while my mother sits beside him, hollow as hollow gets. Aunt Nina takes her anger out on my brother every chance she has- his arms are covered in bruises- all you can see is black and blue and purple... And the police won't listen to me about it- they won't believe a seventeen-years-old girl that an Aunt would be so heartless. A mother or father might, but surely not an Aunt... How ironic, yeah? The people that should care the most should be the ones to hurt you?

"... And grandpa's fading- and mom, too..." Kagome whispered, her eyes no longer seeing the man before her. "... Maybe my leaving will wake mama up... Maybe Nina will contact the police because she's too lazy to cook and they'll finally see I was telling the truth... Maybe I won't be there to see grandpa die..."

She looked away, her gaze falling to the floor. Everything was out in the open now, just hanging in the tense air. She sighed and laughed a short, humorless laugh. "I'm just a selfish teenage girl." Her thoughts stilled, nothing more to say or think coming to mind.

"Boss..." All heads turned to the small voice of a young man... a ten year old boy standing near the kitchen's doorway. Shippo's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Kagome. "... Mama..."

Kagome blinked, backtracked, and understood. Shippo's mother was the only one who fought against Inuyasha... she had just exploded in his face... _'Shippo must be hurting so bad right now,'_ Kagome thought, forgetting her earlier pains' return. She didn't think as she moved to him and knelt down, a reassuring hand caressing his cheek as she donned a watery smile.

"I'm not your mother, Shippo. Please, don't call me that." It hurt to say that, but if for any reason she was to be killed... "I'll always be your friend, but I cannot replace your mother- no one can, no one will."

The kid sniffled and looked at the ground.

"Please," Kagome said, without looking at the others in the room. "Hurry and make your decision... Come on, Master Shippo. Let's fix up the electronics' storage area, yeah?"

He nodded and walked away, head still bowed. Kagome followed silently, casting a blank glance back at the man called Boss, then Miroku, next Nikki. Nikki winked and drooped her shoulder a bit for her strap to slide down her arm... Ah, a woman's wiles. Inside, Kagome shook her head and smirked...

And couldn't help but think, _'since when did I stop caring about cheating at such a game?_

'_Uh... When my life was on the line...?'_

Inuyasha frowned as he reclaimed his seat, composing himself for the oncoming debate over the innocent's life. Nikki, of course, was first to speak, a twinkle in her eye as she exposed a bit more of her chest. Inuyasha caught onto the game, but refused to comment.

"I like her. She's a little spunky and definitely has value. Ah- and real family drama and heart-break... I say we keep her."

"You would, Nikki," Drake sneered. "Anyone to get into a fight with you is good enough. I don't trust her- nor your judge on character."

"Well, if you were looking in her eyes when she spoke to you and not at her chest, you might see the honesty that lays within her," she shot back. "Plus, look at what she's going through at home..."

"It could be a lie!" Tsurai shouted, rising to his feet. Many others followed suit.

"... And I think she's as pure as the Shrine Grounds she lives on."

"Pure grounds!" Viktor gawfed. "Ha! They're as pure as the blackest heart here if what that bitch says is indeed true! Abusive aunt, uncaring mother, ailing grandfather."

"All families go through problems!" Akira screeched, sounding terrified at what he spoke. "No land can change that- it's a universal fact and it always will be!"

"I agree-"

"You would, you fucking fairie!"

"Ah- now that's uncalled for!" Yuri bellowed. "You're just as screwed up in the head as he is, Wakazu! What, with your 'little girl' obsession you have! Hell, I'm surprised you don't like Kagome for her fucking innocence- and don't you **dare** try anything with her or I'll strung up by your balls in front of the nearest police station before you can squeel like the fucking sick pig you are!"

"Such strong words for a boy not allowed to cast a vote in the matter, don't you think, Yuri?" Ami asked with a soft tone. "I second him, though, Wakazu. You touch her and die."

"Since when was she going to live in order for me to!?" he roared.

"She lives."

The shouts quieted at the sound of Kaede's voice. Tsurai wouldn't have it though.

"Hag, since when do you care? You're the most heartless bitch there is!"

"Heartless I may be, but dense I am not," she replied calmly. "She is more valueable to us than most of you are together. Besides Miroku, Inuyasha, Nikki, Shippou and Inoue who have been the only ones to actually keep us all together and all in good heart- or as good as they can be- Kagome would be the best of us here. I mean this in many a way. She has heart where and when many of us don't. She cares for all, no matter how horrid- did she ever speak a word of her Aunt being worthless? Being wrong?"

"She said-"

"She said she could have done something and choose not to. She said she did something, and it has hurt her. She never said she was a bad person."

"She meant it!" Viktor yelled.

"Did she?" Kaede implored. "Are you certain that's how she feels?"

"How could she not?" Rakshasa spat, pushing his burgendy bangs from his eyes.

"Because she's Kagome," Yuri answered, Inuyasha whispering to himself those exact words at the same moment. Inuyasha started... He understood that. "She's Kagome- Kagome's Kagome, and that's all there is to it."

"That doesn't make any sense, brat!" Drake growled.

"That's only because you don't know her."

"I have to say," Miroku spoke up, "that, even though I've only spoken with her shortly, I understand that perfectly well. Kagome's Kagome, and that's all there is to it, no matter how you say it. That's that. Now, either she lives or she dies."

"Inuyasha- don't go back on your word, you worthless bastard of a leader," Rakshasa hissed. "You know the rules as all here do."

"... Where does it say she has to die?" Rakshasa fell silent. "If you can tell me word for word the rule that implies a wrongly captured victim must be put to death, I will abide by it with no hesitation- and I'll do it any way you wish, Rakshasa. Drown her, burn her, cut her slowly into pieces, pull out her beating heart... Tell me it, and you can have your way. Yet, if you can't find it, and you are that hell-bent on having that innocent's blood spilled, you can do it yourself if just one person backs you up."

"I second him. I don't trust her," Tsurai spoke.

"Niether do I," Drake declared.

"Nor do I, Boss," Viktor barked.

"Come on, let me take her," Wakazu called out, licking his lips.

"You sick fu-"

"Yuri," Inuyasha called, silencing the man who had taken to a grey-green color, his hand moving to his mouth as he became ill with thoughts. "Is there nothing that will persaude you to let her live?"

Viktor blinked. "You'll let Rakshasa go through with it?"

"I said I would- but he obviously hasn't found that one rule in his mind, has he?"

A murmur swept through the air and died just as quickly as it had sprung to life. Kaede had stood.

"Boss... I have a confession to make."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water gently fell from the tap into the sink, running over her shaking hands. Her face was pale, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. Many things ran through her mind, but nothing stayed...

Just like those she loved- no one stayed.

First, her mother, then her father. After them, it was her husband...

There went her life, down the drain like the water that touched her.

"Mama?"

Now her daughter was missing. Her daughter was gone.

What did she have left?

"Mama...?" The timid voice called out again.

She looked over her shoulder at the small boy standing in the door way. "Souta?" Yes, she had a son...

"... Is Aunt Nina gone?"

How could she forget about her sister? Of course, she had her father-in-law, too...

"Yes... She went to visit your uncle, dear."

Tears flooded his eyes, his lips trembling. "And Kagome?"

She could only nod and watch as her son, the one that looked so much like his father had, ran foreward and wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug, sobbing. She shivered at the familiar feelings of instinct kicking in, telling her to comfort the weeping child. Hesitantly, she dried her hands and dropped to her knees, enveloping him with loving arms and cooing soft words.

"Sh, dear... It's going to be alright. Kagome's a big girl, she'll be back. She'll be fine."

He nodded into her shoulder, whispering incoherent words of acceptance. "Is Aunt Nina coming back?"

"No. She's going to go live with our brother..."

Moments of silence passed between them. It changed them. Souta wasn't afraid anymore, knowing he could go to his mother- knowing his mother was back. She wasn't alone anymore in her own world of despair. She had her son to care for, after all.

She pulled away slowly, looking into his drying eyes, running her hands up and down his arms to reassure herself he was there with her. When he winced at her touch, she stopped and frowned. What was that- the tender flesh she rubbed against?

A bruise...?

"Souta... What happened?"

The boy's lip quivered and he shyed away, eyes downcast.

"Souta..."

------------------------------------

"Well, old hag, speak already!" Tsurai growled.

Kaede took a deep breath, and said, "her ailing grandfather... is my brother."

"She's-"

"Seito?" Toutousai called, perking up. "That boy always was trouble for your mother and I."

Nikki blinked. "Wow... He _is_ the genuine Father Time!"

Miroku snickered, along with various others. Kaede grumbled about 'rude youngsters,' but couldn't keep the smile off her face. Inuyasha sighed.

'_Great, just what I need... Tsurai's going to turn this into a fucking 'family' feud...'_

Drake stood up slowly, for the first time looking somber. "I say she stays."

Tsurai snarled. "Fucking traitor!"

The man shook his head and turned to leave the room. "I won't have someone witness their own family member's death... I won't contribute to that kind of pain... Even if I'm an 'American prick,' as Nikki calls it..." He sighed. "It isn't right... it isn't humane... It's disgusting!"

Rakshasa laughed dryly. "Well... I know one White Hound who's about to run home with his tail between his legs. You that squeemish?"

"No, I just know what it feels like," Drake spat over his shoulder. "Why do you think I left America? To forget the pain... to forget the past."

"And that's what Kagome needs now," Viktor whispered, silencing Tsurai and Rakshasa when they opened their mouths to curse Drake again. "I'm not happy about it, not one bit... But, I agree. She should stay."

Inuyasha's heart sped, catching his attention. Why was he so glad? One person... just one more person to say "she stays," or, "she lives," and the whole thing would be over... His mistake would be fixed.

Asano chuckled abruptly, startling Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "Shippo really adores that gal, don' 'e?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "Yeah, he does. It would be wonderful to see that boy occuppied instead of being right under my feet."

"She can live, if it means that brat will stay out of my way," Tsurai stated, a little too fast for Inuyasha's comfort. Something about that almost sounded... calculative? No... It sounded just like a problem had been solved... and one hell of a problem at that.

Inuyasha eyed his employee closely, barely catching the slight shift of eyes when Rakshasa rubbed the bridge of his nose. An eyebrow arched itself as he spoke. "That leaves you alone again, Rakshasa. What do you have to say?"

The man cast one last glance around the room, locked gazes with Tsurai as he pulled his earlobe, and shrugged. "I'm out numbered it seems."

Inuyasha sneered at him. He didn't imagine it. Those two were plotting something. "Yuri... Take Kagome and Shippo to my room. Wait with them there. We have a few things to discuss. Your trial will start again three days from now." Yuri bowed and left, his eyes blank. "Miroku, Kaede, Toutousai... Nikki, Inoue, Akira, follow me. Asano, find Drake and send him to my room. Everyone else, you're dismissed for the night. Next meeting will be Monday. I expect to see all of you there."

With that said, the boss rose from his seat and walked away, silently thanking the heavens for the turn around during the meeting. Beside the fact that his conscience could now rest at ease, he knew his next stratigical move in ridding the White Hounds, once and for all, of rebelious rats.

-------------------------------

When Yuri walked through the door into the storage room Kagome was helping Shippo arrange, only one thought presented itself to her.

It wasn't _'I'm going to die.'_

It wasn't _'I'm going to live!'_

It wasn't _'Yuri! My childhood friend!'_

It was _'It would break Sango's heart to see Yuri with those steel like eyes... those eyes so similar to Inuyasha's when he kicked me... When he held that gun... When he stared at me during dinner, telling me plainly it would bother him none to see me dead.'_

She stood up and wiped the dirt off her hands and onto her pants, telling Shippo to stop what he was doing and stand by her side as she waited for her friend to speak. When he just stared at her, seemingly lost in his thoughts, she cleared her throat loudly and sighed.

"Yuri, what happened?" Shippo's hand tangled into the fabric of her shirt. "Am I...?"

"You're fine," he whispered, looking away. "Inuyasha wants us to wait in his room. You, me, and Shippo."

"There's no way for us to get out of that room..." Shippo whispered. "Only Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kaede know how to open the door from the inside. Oh... and Miroku..." The boy shook his head. "But, that was by accident, it seems..."

Kagome smiled warmly at the chattering child. Now that her life wasn't in danger, Shippo was talkitive and happy. Still, she was worried. Yuri didn't seem too pleased with something.

"What's the matter?" she asked as they left the storage room to find the bedroom. "You seem... closed off."

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Yuri explained quietly. "Sure, you're safe. But, it wasn't easy to... The things people said... Kagome, even with all the struggling Inuyasha and Kaede did, the win was just too easy! Tsurai and Rakshasa gave in too easily..."

"You think they're planning to overthrow Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking at his profile when he paused. "... You think they're going to kill him."

"No matter how absurd it sounds... He's like a father to me." Yuri smiled at her, shaking his head. "Only seven years older than me, and he still feels like my father... or, what my father should have been to me. He's taught me everything I need to know, he's saved my hide time and time again..."

'_So, that is it. The White Hounds...'_

"I see..." She grinned and clapped her hands together. "Then, I'll help you however I can!"

"Thanks..."

"-and Kaede, she's a mean old woman! She's always like, 'Shippo, do this,' and, 'Shippo, do that,' and, 'Shippo-'"

"Shippo, shut up."

The boy pouted and stuck his tongue out at Yuri. "Just because you're Kagome's friend, doesn't mean I like you!"

"Well, just because Kagome likes you, doesn't mean I'm your friend."

"Well, just because Kagome likes me, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you!"

"Well, just becuase Kagome's my friend, doesn't mean I'm going to-"

"Boys!" Kagome yelled, silencing them both as she held up a closed fist. "Get along and I won't hurt you."

They gulped, shut their mouths, and trudged along down the hall.

---------------------------------

Kaede, Akira, Nikki, Miroku, Inoue, and Toutousai gathered around the desk in Inuyasha's office, staring at their leader as he gazed out of the large window, watching the lights in the city blink on or off. His eyes shifted occassionally to the dogs playing in the yard, or to the maze he loved to occupy so often. There were so many things... Too many things would change now with the addition of Kagome to the gang...

Of course, she was only a maid for the time being, but he felt he had to rush the procedures... He wanted her gone, out of his hands, just in case Rakshasa and Tsurai decided to attack her. He didn't want another person to watch over and protect. The gods only knew how difficult it was to keep up with Yuri and Shippo...

Sure, Yuri could get himself out of trouble if he needed to, but the boy seemed to find more ways to get into trouble than even Shippo could.

Rakshasa and Tsurai were a problem. And a big problem at that. Of all the White Hound members, those two were the most dangerous when working with a partner. Neither could so much as kill a fly alone, but together... They could take out a few dozen SWAT teams bare handed and still have the breath to laugh.

"Boss," Miroku called out, impatiently shifting his feet. "If its all right with you, I'd appreciate getting this over with soon. I'm supposed to be visiting my grandfather tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded and moved to his seat behind the large desk. The others took their respective seats and the meeting began.

"When Tsurai and Rakshasa gave in, did any of you see anything strange? Did you notice anything suspicious?"

Akira gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. "Tsurai, he was sitting next to me-"

"Yes, that's why I asked for you and Inoue to join us..."

"He was really fidgetty when he spoke about Shippo... He kept moving around in his seat, like he was anxious about something."

"And Rakshasa kept hissing under his breath about 'the pesky brat' and something about Yuri."

Kaede nodded. "Yes, I watched them a while. They seem to be plotting against you, boss."

"I guessed as much."

"You know," Miroku began, sitting up a bit straighter as he spoke, "now that you meantion it, I saw Rakshasa scratching his nose with his ring finger... don't you usually use your index finger- plus, he used his right hand, and he's left handed."

"And Tsurai seemed interested with his ear... It reminded me of someone with a new piercing..."

Kaede cleared her throat loudly. "I... have an idea. But, there will be many who object, I believe."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha inquired, resting his hands on the desk top.

"It would get Kagome deeply invovled in the White Hounds."

"Are you suggesting we use her as a spy?" Miroku blinked, and barely held back a bark of laughter. "Come now, Kaede! They'd be suspicious the second she spoke to them."

Inoue and Nikki glanced at each other before rising from there seats. "No, she'll be perfect."

"They'd expect her to want to break out of here," Nikki amended. "They'll need her as a distraction, too. Probably to lose the eyes on them. To get Shippo out from under their feet, and Inuyasha off their backs. After all, Inuyasha'll be too involved with, as they will instruct her to be, 'the woman who will try to seduce him'."

Inuyasha flinched, hissing inwardly at the thought. Kagome, in other words, would be playing the part of Kikyou...

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: o.O oh... Alright, that was a little different from my outline... Good thing I like it, I suppose. :-)

Anyway, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Bits and pieces of my stories are becoming forced, and that is really rubbing my nerves the wrong way. Sorry it took so long to get posted. I've had this version complete for a while now, but I still keep rereading it thinking there's something I'm leaving out, but I think it's good enough for now and you all deserve a little present! Merry Christmas (Hannakka, Kwanzaa, and so on...)

Ja ne!


	8. The Trouble Starts

A/N: Read and enjoy- explaination fordelay at end of chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Trouble Starts

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath as she entered the room she had earlier awaken in, preparing herself for the encounter with Inuyasha she expected. When no silver hair, nor golden eyes, presented itself, a sigh of relief expelled from her lips and her shoulders fell, her mind silently praising the heavens for her luck. No Inuyasha, no fight. No fight, no stress. No stress, no tears.

Flipping on the light switch, she took a good look around the room. With all the time she had spent in there hours before, she never once got a good look around. After all, the only light to illuminate the room was from a single, though large, window, and the window overlooked a small wooded area.

The room's sheer size made it impressive, being nearly the size of her high school gymnasium; however, the fact that it was a house in itself made it all the more astonishing. To the left of the door, eight chairs were placed around a dark wood dining table with a ornate candelabra at the center. What could only be described as a lounge was the next area Kagome inspected. A love seat , two leather couches covered by soft, leopard print blankets, and a glass coffee table, on which numerous newspapers sat, were placed in front of a large plasma tv. An enormous stereo system, nestled in the corner, was strategically placed between two bookcases filled with cds. Everything from metal to classic seemed to be present.

Then, of course, there was the bed- fit for a king and, as she remembered, soft as the clouds angels walked on. The crimson silk sheets gave the impression that one was laying in a river of blood. Upon seeing them, Kagome wasn't surprised by her nightmares in the least. The mere thought of touching that bed sent shivers of unease down her spine.

Next to the bed was the night stand. The 9mm lay beside a lamp much like the one she kept on back home. At one time, a vase had occupied the empty space on its left. The rest of the room was typical of a master bedroom. A large, oak dresser, a walk-in closet, a personal wash room, a study (desk, books, laptop and such). Above the study, there were three small screens, each displaying a specific area of the large mansion- the outer grounds, Inuyasha's office (which Kagome remembered all too clearly), and what looked like the corridor outside the bedroom...

Then, of course, to top it off...

A bar.

A bar...

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha couldn't seriously be a day over twenty, yet the bar was stocked with assorted intoxicants- and the most expensive ones, at that. Over half of them were imported... and over half of the bottles were nearly empty, lined up on the bar as if a party had been suddenly crashed half way through.

'Figures,' she snorted in disgust.

"What's taking the boss so long?" Shippo piped, bouncing over to the love seat.

"He's in a meeting with Kaede, Akira, Nikki, Miroku, Inoue, and Toutousai."

"... I can understand Miroku and Kaede... Heck, even Nikki," Shippo began, his eyebrows furrowing. "But Akira, Inoue, and Toutousai...? That's just weird."

"I have a feeling it's about Rakshasa and Tsurai," Yuri mumbled.

Kagome looked at her childhood friend, seeing the thoughtful expression on his face. He seemed really concerned about his boss's well-being, but how Yuri could feel so worried for such a despicable character left Kagome wondering...

What made this Inuyasha guy so important?

What did she not see?

* * *

Sango fidgetted, eyes flickering to the cell phone Kagome had given her with dread creeping through her body. Kagome wasn't the type of person to worry others. She always cared for everyone more than she cared for herself, and the continued silence invading her room frightened Sango.

The phone should have rung by now.

'Kagome, please call...'

"Mew!"

The sudden sound startled Sango out of her dazed state. Kirara leapt from the floor to land softly in her lap, rubbing her head against the woman's hand in comfort.

"Thanks, Kirara," Sango whispered, petting the feline as she spoke. "But... I... I hope she's okay."

"Mew..."

* * *

Inuyasha entered his room with a heavy heart... or, rather, conscience... He was going to set Kagome, the innocent, up for something not many of the most black-hearted women would do.

Seduction, scandal, and sabotage...

He closed the door silently behind him, spotting Asano and Drake at the bar, Shippo serving their drinks as ordered with a sneer on his face. Shippo had always despised alcohol, though no one knew quite why. Inuyasha assumed his mother had told the boy of its dangers, but it did not matter at the moment.

Kagome and Yuri were looking out the single window, the girl with a questioning expression on her face. He heard her sigh in confusion. "I don't get it, still. How can that tiny patch of woods serve as training ground? One walk through there and I'd have it mapped out."

"You always were the one with the memory," Yuri laughed, ruffling the girls hair. "And you were always the one to get yourself into trouble, too."

"It's not like I planned to get caught by the police that night," she huffed, still unaware of the new presence. "I'm just glad that parrot was gone- and, yes, before you even asked, I did check before I broke in."

"I figured so..."

"Still, I just can't see that," she said, pointing out the window, "as being good training ground."

"Well, you see, there is no walking through it," Inuyasha stated, breaking his silence. Kagome jumped in surprise. "It's a single test. The first time you go in for training is the last time you go in at all... or even the last time you see the light of day... That's why it's called the Silent Suffering. It's one of the many pieces to the Cloister of Shadows. It's the hardest and final stage. One day, one night in those woods. The Cloister takes seven days. Seven days without food, seven days without sleep, seven days without knowing what will come next, be it torture, battle, or testing of one sort or another..."

"Why is the training so harsh?" She asked, giving a quick glance to her friend beside her. He was going through that...?

"I only accept the best."

Asano snorted. "Not only that, but he puts his employees through it every five years... And I have to go back through that living hell next month!"

"It wasn't that bad," Drake grumbled. "I had no trouble lasting through that."

"You also had no trouble crying on your first day through it," Shippo quipped, quickly dodging the empty shot glass thrown his way.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome the instant he saw her nostrils flare and her body move to lung at Drake. He knew she would be a protective, mothering type, but her reaction was stronger than expected as she tried slipping past him, screaming in rage.

"Don't you ever-!"

He grabbed her arm as she side stepped him, silencing her. Drake turned to look at the girl with distaste burning in his eyes. A stern look from the boss kept Drake's mouth shut.

"Stop, now. We have business to discuss. Asano."

"Yes, boss?" The man stood from his place at the bar and approached Inuyasha with calm.

"At the sentencing, you saved Kagome's life- I'm sure she thanks you," he hurried to say, cutting the girl off as she gasped, startled by the news. "However... I need to know... how you knew what to say?"

The man shifted slightly. "I overheard Rakshasa and Tsurai today. They were in the library, which was suspicious in itself, and were arguing about something to do with Shippo and how to deal with him. Tsurai kept saying the little runt was in his way, that the new security systems were troublesome. Plus, they kept saying something about next month. 'We'll do it next month, after he's out of the way.'"

"Why did you not come to me when you heard this?" Inuyasha queried, eyes narrowed.

"I tried after getting Miroku's books, but I couldn't find you, sir," Asano explained. "I never could get through the maze."

Sighing, Inuyasha dismissed the man. "Very well, Asano. You are excused. Next time, make sure to inform me by any means possible. No more surprises."

"Understood, boss," he replied before turning to stretch out a hand to Kagome. "Welcome to the White Hounds, by the way."

The girl smiled in thanks, shook his hand, then turned her gaze to Inuyasha. "May I ask why he has to leave?"

"It's for his own good. Do not worry yourself with small details."

Asano chuckled. "It's best that I know as little as possible about the situation at hand, miss." With that, he left as ordered.

"Boss, why am I here?" Drake inquired, glaring at Yuri and Kagome. "I may have helped in her 'saving', but I need no thanks- I have no feelings toward this subject other than complete distaste."

Inuyasha laughed lightly. "I know." He ordered his guest to take a seat and get comfortable, and told Shippo to keep an eye on the surveillance cameras above his desk. "That, Drake, is precisely why I need you. See, I need you to push for Kagome's initiation as quickly as possible so she can be 'transferred' to our American sector. She'll go home, collect her things, and be sent far away. That way she is safe and out of our hair."

_'And off of my conscience.'_

"That's easier said than done."

"It has to be gradual," Inuyasha amended. "It has to be inconspicuous."

"Like I said," Drake drawled, "that's easier said than done."

Inuyasha smirked, his eyes glittering lightly. "Prove you are better than most, then. Prove your stealth is physical and psychological... And I can help you become that agent you wish to be."

"How can a person with a criminal record like yours help me achieve something so outlandish?"

"Sesshomaru, of course."

"Your brother?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Inuyasha snarled at the girl's innocent interruption. "Half! My half-brother!"

"... Sorry..."

Drake snorted and rose from his seat. "I'll do it."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good. Now, Yuri, Shippo... You are to act like nothing is different. Yuri, act as if you are seeing your best friend for the first time in years, nothing more, nothing less. No dramatics. Shippo, no new security unless I say, understood?" They bowed slightly. "Now, I need to speak with Kagome. In private."

* * *

Kagome cringed as she heard the door lock when her friends left with Drake, the sound echoing through the now silent room. Dread crept through her. The bedroom, though bright with the lights shining over head, seemed to darken ominously.

Inuyasha sighed, his shoulders falling as if some great burden had been lifted from them. Running his hands through his hair, he moved to sit on his bed.

"If only Sesshomaru hadn't fucking gone off and fallen in love... God, I can just imagine how much more simple my life would be now."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Had he forgotten she was in the room that quickly? Shrugging, she walked to the bar, cleaning up the mess left behind by it's previous visitors with disgust. Alcohol... It was the worst invention man had made, in her opinion. Worse then swords, guns, and those demonic looking medieval torture devices...

Iron maidens... ick...

"What the hell was dad thinking, living like this...?"

"You know, you might want to start keeping a journal or something," Kagome suggested. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me that you keep a secret stash of money under the trash bag," she said as she tied the filled bag and lifted it to toss it to the side... Only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of a small, wooden box. "... No way..."

Inuyasha looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "What the hell is it with you? First you pick up one of the most valuable pieces of art without knowing it, then you guess where my stash is hidden..."

Kagome blinked at him with large eyes... "Good hiding place, but that is totally disgusting..."

He sighed. "Put the bag back, I'll deal with it later. We have a lot to get through and I still have to get a room cleared for you."

* * *

Shippo glared at the man, his mind working twice as fast as normal. Why was this guy such an ass when he wasn't around Inuyasha or Kagome?

'That's it!' Shippo thought with rage as the boy stuck his tongue out at him. Shippo lunged, biting Yuri in the leg.

"Ouch! You little ankle biter- what was that for?"

"For calling me a runt!"

"You are a runt, squirt!"

"I'm not a squirt, asshole!"

"I'm telling Kagome you swore," Yuri threatened, a smirk forming on his face.

"I'm telling Kagome you were being mean."

"I'm telling Kagome you bit me."

"I'm telling Kagome-"

"Would you two shut up," Miroku hissed, causing the squabbling duo to jump at the sudden interruption. "You are acting like children."

"But he called me a runt!"

"And he bit me!"

"Well, you shouldn't be mean to be."

"And you shouldn't be so short."

Again, Shippo launched himself at the boy, starting an entirely new argument. Miroku shook his head in exasperation, leaving the pair as they wrestled in the middle of the corridor. He had more important things to do, like call his grandfather. Grandpa was a wise old man... Perhaps he could give Miroku some advise that he could, in turn, give to Inuyasha...

Perhaps...

* * *

"How do I start...?" Inuyasha wondered out loud, looking at the girl sitting in front of him as she started at the blankets, an almost cautious look in her eyes. She looked at the silk as if it was going to engulf her with a childish kind of fear. Childish... Perfect. "Let's make a little story."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"It'll be easier to swallow that way," he said. "Let's see... Okay, so there's this place that is ruled over by a dog. He runs everything and all the animals works for him. Even the rats. But these rats that want to run the land that the dog rules. So, they need to get rid of the dog. Understand so far?"

"You're the dog. Rakshasa and Tsurai are the rats... Got it."

"Good... Now, the rats- they have a problem. A playful little kitten. The little kitten is always ruining their plans. The kitten is...?"

"Shippo," Kagome said, smiling as she got into the story.

"Well, a wondering puppy suddenly stumbles into the neighborhood," Inuyasha mumbled, using his fingers as legs to act it out. "The rats see the quick friendship between the puppy and kitten. They form a plan. The puppy can keep the kitten occupied and they'll have more access to the dog... But... they see another use for the puppy."

"Another use for the puppy? Like what?"

"Well, the big dog has been getting more and more cautious lately. His guard is up. They need him to be less attentive... And the playful puppy seems to be a great distraction..."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion. "But why would a dog be distracted by a puppy?"

"The puppy won't be a distraction because the dog would think the puppy was too playful and annoying... But another dog..." Inuyasha laughed when Kagome cocked her head to the side, clearly even more confused. "See, the rats would go to the puppy and tell her their plan. They'll ask her to keep the kitten busy during the day til he goes to sleep... and keep the dog busy during the night... Make the dog her friend, have him confide in her, and be his... for lack of a better word... bitch."

Kagome did a double take. "W-What?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll be asked to seduce me, but you won't."

"Then how are they going to believe it?"

"I'll be playing along. Slowly, they'll see us together more and more, I'll act like I'm paying more attention to you than what is going on, I'll get jealous easily, I'll be less moody... or more, depending on the situation... So on and so on," Inuyasha said, waving his hands about. "Plus, I'll tell you little secrets here and there that you'll tell them. Like the money thing, and the fact that there are catacombs beneath the mansion that only Sesshomaru and I know about. Blah, blah, blah... Things like that."

Kagome shivered. "Catacombs?"

He grinned. "Bones and blood give you chills? Well, that'll have to be fixed. After all, some of our work involves death."

Kagome gulped. This seemed to be getting worse and worse. "Why would they come to me, anyways? I mean, why would they let me know what they were planning when I could easily say no?"

Inuyasha sighed. "First off, you couldn't say no. Do you honestly think they'd let you live? Plus, they know how badly you want to get away from here- that you'd do anything to go home. That's reason enough for them to believe that you'd agree."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking away with a blush of embarrasment. "That makes sense..."

She fidgetted for a while, obviously thinking over the situation. After a few minutes of silence, the girl balled her hand into a fist before smashing it into her palm, a smile playing across her lips and a flash of determination in her eyes. "I'll do it."

Inuyasha blinked, unable to comprehend her simple statement. "What..?"

"I said, I'll do it. If that means going home, I will do everything I can to help rid the White Hounds of these rats."

"You understand what you have to do?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with acting like... like..."

Kagome's smile twisted into one of sympathy. "Like Kikyo?" she offered, her eyes softening. He merely nodded. "Don't get me wrong- the thought of being someone who could be so... backstabbing... makes me sick to my stomach. But, I don't really have to be that kind of person. I can just think of this as a play, that I'm playing my part, and that when the play's done, I'll be able to go home and drink a cup of hot cocoa with my mother.

"In other words, I'll be someone else- I won't be Kagome, I'll be..." she waved a hand in the air as she scrambled for a name. She thought of her part, of the White Hounds, of darkness... "Shadow."

"Shadow?"

She smiled brighter. "Yes, Shadow. As silent, as everpresent, and as secretive as the shadows."

"Okay, Shadow, anymore questions?" he asked, the corner of his lips lifting slightly. He was impressed. He had expected her to say something stupid- some common name. But, she had put thought into it, giving her a better grasp on her character. With a name like Shadow, he was sure this girl could pull off her assignment with ease.

Shadow.

He would never think of that word in the same way as he had before. Somehow, he knew that ever time he heard it, he'd see it's real meaning.

Secrecy, silence, and constantly present.

Kagome sighed, her eyes dulling slightly. "After this is all done..."

"I'll have Miroku, or possibly Yuri, take you home to get your family and your belongings. Then you'll be taken to an airport where you will board a plane to take you to where ever you little heart desires."

"I have to move? I can't stay at my old home?"

He shook his head, his black hair swaying with the motion. "Even if my men are loyal to me, I know some who, no matter their loyalty, would check to see if I let you, in fact, go back to your home. Then I'd have a new set of problems to deal with."

She nodded, understanding his reasons. "I can deal with that, I suppose."

"Good, because that's all I can do." Inuyasha stood up, reached behind his headboard to unlock the doors, and motioned for Kagome to follow him. As he approached the doors, he got the shock of his life. The girl wrapped her arms around his torso from behind him, leaning her head against his back. "Wh-"

"Thank you."

He smiled lightly before tearing her arms from him. "Just remember what you have to do. Rakshasa, Tsurai, and Drake will all be pushing for your initiation meaning you'll need to train as well." He looked behind him as he twisted the door handle. "You're gonna be one busy little girl, so I suggest you sleep as often as you can. Let's get you a room."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this chapter in. I had it all written out on my laptop, but my ex sold it and I lost everything I had. The new chapter for _Don't Throw Away the Key, Me, Lost in the Spotlight, Wicked Sins_, **two** chapters for _Taking the Long Way, Whispers of a screaming soul_, **three** chapters for _Seventeen_, and a **_completed_** sequel/prequel for _Scars That Never Fade _(called _Wounds That Never Heal_), were all done and ready for updating/posting when he did that... As you can pretty much guess, it killed me and I lost all interest in writting for some time. But, I'm back and ready to give you guys something to read!

Hopefully you aren't too upset with how long it's been, but it couldn't be helped. I ran away from home and had a lot of trouble writting and getting access to the interenet... and then that had to happen... So, please, bare with me as I try to get everything back on track.

Love,  
Sakura-chan88


	9. The Deadly Deals

**A/N:** Hey, the new chapter's up and running already. I understand that many of you have forgotten some, if not most, of this story because of the disturbingly long break in updates so I will try to write a recap into the next chapter, okay?

Enjoy!

* * *

**Mistaken Mark**

Chapter 9: The Deadly Deals

* * *

_The little girl woke with a start, tears running down her face as she gasped for air. She still felt the heat, the smoke entering her lungs as she struggled to free herself from the debri that had fallen ontop of her after the building had violently shook from an explosion that seemed to have come from the floor above her. The deperation to live another day and see her family once more was almost suffacating._

_But she knew, somewhere deep inside, that she would never have that pleasure again. Never again would she see their smiling faces. Never again would she feel the warmth of their hugs or hear the love in their voices. Never again would she be there for them, be there pillar of strength when they needed it._

_And she knew they'd need her more now than ever before._

_With that thought, a renewed sense of strength had filled her body and she had pushed herself up once more, pulling herself out of the debri. She had crawled foreword, her legs broken. The pain was extreme, but bearable as she saw the emergency exit come closer..._

_She was almost there..._

_Just a little more._

_Then it came. The second explosion. This time, the floor gave out beneath her._

_She was falling._

_"Mama!" she screamed, jumping from her bed and running to the kitchen, tears spilling from her eyes. "Mama," she wailed, latching onto the elder woman's torso. "Where's papa? Where is he?"_

_The woman knelt down, wrapping her arms around the girl. "Kagome, what's wrong? What happened?"_

_"Where's papa?"_

_"At work, dear."_

_"No!" she screamed, tearing away from her mother and running for the door._

_"Kagome, where are you going?"_

_"He can't be at work," she yelled, her legs moving as quickly as they could. "He can't, he can't die!"_

_"What are you talking about?" her mother called out, running after her daughter. "Kagome, stop this. Tell me what's going on."_

_The eight-year-old girl stopped running and turned toward her mother. The woman, again, kneeled in front of her daughter, concern in her eyes._

_"I saw it mama, I saw it all. I was there!" she wailed, throwing her arms around her neck as she wept. "I had just looked up to see the clock to see the clock hit 10:00 and then- BOOM! There was a big 'splosion!"_

_"It was just a nightmare, sweetie."_

_"No! It was real! I was there mama. I was there! I was in his office- there was a picture of us on his desk and a picture of grandma and grandpa. And flowers, mama!"_

_The woman tensed. "Flowers?" her voice cracked._

_Kagome nodded, sniffling. "Yeah, white roses."_

_"My flowers... How did you know-?"_

_The clock struck ten._

_They felt it. The ground quivered._

_The sound of sirens soon followed, shattering the stunned silence..._

_And their peaceful life._

_"Papa!"_

* * *

"Papa!" Kagome screamed, sitting up quickly as she pulled at her shirt, feeling her heart breaking once more. Tears trekked down her cheeks.

That day had been her father's birthday.

And the day of his death.

Eight years ago, the man that had been everything in her life, his smiling face brightening even her darkest days, had died. He had fought to see his family again and had died thinking of nothing but their smiling faces.

She cried silently, clutching her chest at the pain she felt once more. Why did she have to relive that day? Why did it have to torture her so?

She didn't want to forget her father, but she wanted to forget the pain, the loss, the fact that she knew and couldn't stop it. She wanted it to all go away.

But it wouldn't.

It continued to follow her. Almost as if to say it was her fault.

And she was beginning to believe it...

_"Her father was murdered in a bombing by the Shadow Wolves when they were merged with the Black Velvet Spiders before Kouga rounded up the renegade men."_

Inuyasha's words echoed in her head, calling to her.

Taunting her.

The Shadow Wolves... The Black Velvet Spiders...

Rivals of the White Hounds...

Her father's killers...

Kagome's eyes darkened as she thought of the rival gangs and her father's murder. Making a quick, final decision, she slipped off her bed and retraced her steps to find herself standing in front of the room she had left a few hours before.

Knocking gently, Kagome took in a deep breath, steadying herself.

A few moments later, the door opened to show a rather frustrated man rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, now?" Inuyasha barked sharply, looking at the girl, his hands gripping the doorframe to help suppress his anger. "I just fell asleep, wench, so this better be important."

"I'll ignore the name for now," Kagome muttered, running her hands through her hair, knowing it was just as tousled as his. "I have some questions."

"Can it wait til later. It's fucking 3 o'clock in the morning," he grumbled. At the pointed stare sent his way, he sighed and moved to let the girl in. "It better be worth it."

"I want to know about the Shadow Wolves and the Black Velvet Spiders."

"What?" he roared, stomping after the girl. "This is what couldn't wait?"

"I want to know why my father was killed."

He stopped immediately, blinked, and studied the woman with an intensity that set her on edge. His eyes were his most intimidating feature, the unnatural indigo causing her to wonder if the man had the supernatural ability to read minds. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

She simply nodded, the question only furthering her wonderment. "I knew about the bombs- I saw it all as if I was there- and I couldn't stop it."

He seemed to understand and moved to sit on the couch. "Alright then, what do you want to know?"

"What happened between the gangs," she replied. Kagome moved to sit next to him, folding her hands in her lap. "Why did they bomb the building?"

Inuyasha sighed. "It's a long story." At the girl's continued silence, he gave in, taking a deep breath as he began, "Naraku had a lot of friends in high places- he still does. Your father worked with Naraku's henchmen Jiromaru and Kageromaru. They used that business to cover up drug trafficing and Kouga saw it as the perfect target as it was the largest money making sector. He had been trying to overthrow Naraku for years, even becoming a spy for my father. He had rallied a lot of followers right under Naraku's nose, which isn't easily done, and set up a death trap for Naraku.

"Not only was that place vital to Naraku, but that slimy bastard was supposed to be there that day. Someone betrayed Kouga, though, just in time for Naraku to escape. Kouga took his men and fled. They stayed in the shadows for years- only recently appearing again as the Shadow Wolves."

"A fitting name," Kagome mumbled, her hand craddling her chin as she thought over his words. "But, if Kouga was working with your father, why are the Shadow Wolves your rivals?"

"When my parents died, Kouga attempted to take over the White Hounds," Inuyasha spat. "That idiot tried to talk Sesshomaru into giving him leadership and when he refused Kouga swore he'd take it by force one day. Ever since, he's been trying to kill me- each time, I beat him and he crawls away with his tail between his legs."

Inuyasha's cocky additude was almost enough to make Kagome smile and, if it hadn't been such a serious conversation, she would have. "I see..."

"Why did you want to know, anyway?" he asked, giving her another quizzical glance.

"I wanted to know why my father died..."

The man yawned and shrugged. "Well, now you know. I'm going back to sleep, I suggest you do the same," he mumbled, lazily standing. "Next time, wait until breakfast."

"Fine," she sighed, approaching the door as her mind took in everything. Pausing, she turned to see the leader of the White Hounds slipping back into his bed. "I won't be leaving the White Hounds til Naraku is dead and the Shadow Wolves are destroyed."

A look of shock flashed across his face for the briefest of moments. Then he snorted, "I thought you were homesick."

"I am, but I can't very well let my chance to see my father's death avenged just pass me by."

His indigo orbs seemed to search her soul as he stared into her eyes once more. Kagome did not move, her mind telling her that it would make her look weak. Whatever he was looking for, he found it.

"Very well."

* * *

Inuyasha gazed at the cieling, unable to fall asleep even hours after Kagome had left. She had stood there, her eyes unwaivering.

Those eyes... they were captivating. Even after she vowed to avenge her father, he could not find an ounce of hatred in them. Only innocence, determination, and pain.

So much pain.

He knew that pain all too well. It was the same pain he knew his men saw each time he ordered for someone's death. No matter how evil, or vile, a person was, they still had someone that cared about them...

Inuyasha growled, the memory of Kikyo with Naraku coming to the forefront of his mind. They looked so happy and, no matter how much hatred he had for Naraku, he had felt pained by knowing he was taking away the only thing Naraku seemed to love when he marked Kikyo as a target.

No one deserved to die...

Not Kikyo...

Not even Naraku...

Damn his conscience.

But, he dealt in the illegal. Name a high enough price and he did anything.

After all, it was his job.

* * *

Kagome groaned, rolling out of bed as the pounding got louder. Rubbing her eyes, she shuffled to the forward, annoyance coloring her voice as she swung the door open.

"What?" she yelled before yawning and blinking to clear her eyes.

"It's time to start breakfast," greeted a small voice, grabbing onto her pants and pulling her away. "I would have let you sleep more, but everyone is here this morning and I need help."

"Shippo, what time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"You're joking," she grumbled, pausing to look at herself in the mirror. "I'm a mess."

"Don't worry about it," Shippo hurried to say as they entered the dining room. "You can take care of that after breakfast. I'll show you to where the washrooms are then, but for now, cook!"

"Yes, master."

* * *

Miroku sighed, seeing that breakfast, again, consisted of Ramen. Obviously, Inuyasha still hadn't allowed Kagome to go shopping. Then again, yestereday was not exactly the ideal day as she was a captive at the time and not a potential member of the gang. But, now would be the perfect day for it.

"Boss," Miroku said, loud enough to draw everyone's attention. "Now that Kagome is a trainee here, would it be reasonable for me to ask permission to take her out and get some real food... Something different... Like... Oh, I don't know. Eggs, chicken... Steak."

A mumble of agreement passed about the table, everyone dropping there forks as the bowls of noodles no longer sounded appetizing. Even Inuyasha's eyes glittered as he licked his lips.

"Plus, she'll need clothes as well." Inuyasha nodded, remembering the dirty clothing she had been wearing- not by choice, of course. "I'd be more than happy to assist her," Miroku purred, grinning.

Inuyasha glared at him, clearly not happy at that statement. "I'm not sending her out there with you, you pervert. Plus, with the way you've been acting, she'd slip right through your fingers and be on her way home the moment you leave here."

"I'll take her, boss," Nikki said. "I'd like to get to know this girl better, anyway. She's... different."

"She's colorful," Inoue added, smiling. "I shall go as well."

"Anyone else wish to go?" Inuyasha asked, looking around the table.

"I don't trust them with her, either," Rakshasa spat.

"Nor do I," said Tsurai, eyeing Nikki and Inoue cautiously.

"Then you will go with them as well," Inuyasha said, smirking. "Miroku, you have to go to your grandfather's anyway. Don't go losing your head because of some girl."

Miroku sighed. "You can't blame me, really."

His boss shrugged, pushing his bowl away as he stood. "I'll tell her. Be ready to leave in an hour."

* * *

"Shippo, where's Yuri?" Kagome asked as she surveyed the pantry. "And why is Ramen the only thing here? I mean, you have a fridge with nothing but Cola and juice in it and a pantry with nothing but Ramen... How can anyone live eating this stuff every day?"

"Most of my men only eat dinner here," a voice grumbled from behind her.

Jumping at the unexpected appearance of her new boss, Kagome gave a slight 'eep' of surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "You're telling me what to do?"

She glared. "Listen here, I may be under your little finger, but I don't have to act happy about it- and I am certainly not going to cower away from you. You can't honestly expect me to."

"You ungrateful little bitch," he snarled. "I expect you to show a little bit of respect- especial with all I've done and the fact that I'm letting you out to go shopping."

Kagome stumbled backwards. "What? I'm going out?"

"With Nikki and Inoue," he said. When she smiled, he grinned. "Oh, and the rats, as well."

Her face dropped, blood draining. "Rakshasa and Tsurai...? You're joking, right?"

"I don't joke," he stated. "Be ready in an hour. Shippo will show you the way out. Isn't that right, runt?"

"Yeah, boss," the boy squeaked, jumping up from behind the counter and scrambling foreward.

"Show her to the washrooms and get her something to wear."

* * *

"Have a nice day," Sango beemed as the last customer for the moment left.

"I wonder where Kagome is," pondered a girl with short black hair. "I mean, it's not like her to worry people like this."

"Yeah... You haven't heard anything from her either, I take it," Sango sighed. "Eri, do you think... Do you think she's doing it for attention?"

Eri's eyes widened in shock. "Kagome? No. She's too caring."

"But she did run away."

"There must have been a good reason for it," another girl piped, returning from the stock room. "I mean, she must have some reason..."

"What are you taking about, Ayumi?" asked a short, dark haired girl as she pushed her yellow hairband back into place. "What kind of reason could she possibly have to worry her friends like this?"

"Well, I don't know," Ayumi admitted. "But, honestly Yuka, have you ever known Kagome to do something rash like this and not have a reason?"

"True... So, what could she possibly be trying to tell us?"

The girls looked at each other, then sighed in defeat, all thinking the same thing.

Kagome was gone and no one knew the reason...

If there was one.

* * *

Kagome smiled, breathing in the fresh air as she stepped out of the cramped car. It was so nice to be out again, hearing the birds chirp and seeing the people milling about. It was almost enough for her to forget about the company she traveled with.

"Kagome."

Almost.

She turned to look at Nikki. "Yeah?"

"Please, don't try anything stupid," she warned, looking around cautiously. "Don't make a scene or... Well, you know already."

Kagome nodded, remembering all too well that Rakshasa had orders to kill her if she stepped out of line. No matter the fact that it would instantly mark him as a murderer and he'd be arrested, Nikki, Inoue, and Tsurai would also be arrested. It would not go well for the White Hounds.

... Plus, she'd be dead...

"I know," she said, deciding to giggle and latch on to Nikki and Inoue's arms before heading toward the clothing store. "Let's shop!"

Nikki laughed, the girl's enthusiasm seeping into her as well. "Yes, let's shop. What do you say, Inoue? Want to get some new clothes as well?"

"But, of course!" he squealed, taking lead to drag the girls foreward. "Let's have some fun. Girls first!"

"Alright! What should I get, though?" Kagome asked, eyeing the racks of clothing. "Dark colors are a definate, aren't they?"

"Yes," Nikki grumbled, "but colors are acceptable. You won't have to work every night."

"And you should treat yourself to a flattering dress or two," Inoue said, leaning in to whisper as Rakshasa and Tsurai caught up. "It will help with your assignment if they see the more, uh, shall we say, feminine side?"

Kagome shivered, not willing to glance back at the men following her. "God, I hate my life at the moment."

"Eh, not much we can do, hun," Nikki said, latching on to Inoue's arm. "Rakshasa, Tsurai, keep an eye on the girl- we're going to the cafe next door really quick. I have to say hi to Lynai and make sure everything's... set."

Rakshasa glared. "Whatever, we'll keep track of her."

"Thanks." Nikki looked back at Kagome with an apologetic smile, then winked. "Have fun. Try on some dresses, okay?"

Kagome kept her groan inside as she smiled. "Yeah, that's a great idea."

"And be good," Inoue yelled back, being rushed out of the room.

_'Have fun... Be good... Right.'_

Kagome grumbled, scanning the multiple dresses on display. Three caught her attention and she grinned.

Perfect.

* * *

_'Inuyasha's going to kill me,'_ the man thought as he looked up at the sign infront of the small building. Taking a deep breath, he placed a smile on his face and entered.

"Welcome to Buyo's Bakery."

Miroku stopped in his tracks, his breath catching at the sight before him. He had asked Yuri before what kind of person this Sango chick was, but he never expected such a beauty. He also never expected her scowl as he continued to stare at her in awe.

"Can I help you or are you just going to stand there and gawk all day?" she hissed, impatiently tapping her fingers on the counter top.

He snapped out of his daze, approaching the counter. "I-" Pausing to clear his throat, he shook his head. "I apologize, my lady. I just never expected to see an angel on this corrupt earth."

She blushed slightly, but glared nevertheless. "Sorry if I don't return the complement, but I don't fall for corny lines. So either order something or be on your way, please."

_'Feisty,'_ he admired, grinning. "Again, my apologies. I meant no offense." He surveyed the assortment of available foods, finding his stomach had less of an appetite than his eyes as he once again found himself gazing at the woman. "I... I'll buy one of everything here if I can get your number... and a date."

She blinked. "That would be nearly 200 dollars worth... of..." She blinked again, losing her words. "Of... uh..."

"Sango," another girl giggled. "Hold on a second sir."

Miroku just nodded, watching the girl be pulled away by a co-worker.

_"Don't go losing your head because of some girl."_

He mentally slapped himself, his boss's words coming to mind. What was he doing? _'Inuyasha is going to have your head on a silver plater for this!'_ his mind screamed, urging him to leave while he had the chance.

He wasted his chance, finding no reason strong enough to leave. Death was not so bad a price to pay for being the center of an angel's attention.

"What's your name?" Sango asked, moving back to stand in front of the register, furiously typing the order of another customer.

"Miroku Mujaki," he answered without hesitation.

"Well, Miroku, I'll tell you what," she began, her lips pursed in thought. "I won't give you my number, but I'll go on a date with you if you help me find someone."

Miroku's mind sounded the red alarm.

"Not a boyfriend, I hope," he stated, crossing his fingers.

"No," she answered, handing the customer's food over before turning to look at him once more. "My boyfriend's been dead for years. I'm looking for my best friend."

He beemed a smile, ignoring the red alarm as it blared louder. "Very well, then. When do you get off of work?"

"In three hours."

"I'll be here."

"Alright, but let me warn you now," she purred. "I know how to defend myself. Any funny business and you'll find yourself lying in a ditch with a concussion. Understand?"

"Any funny business and you have my permission to castrate me."

She grinned. "Deal."

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the dressing room, twirling around to show the 'rats' her first dress. She knew it wasn't the sexiest thing in the world, but it was gorgeous in her eyes. A simple, spahgetti-strap, knee-length white dress.

The men shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring her.

Inside, she grinned. _'On to number two,'_ she thought, slipping back into the changing room and out of her dress.

Next, she drew more attention from the men. This dress was the most complex. It was the many shades of an amethyst, the hem of the skirt changing from a white to a light purple, the hue darkening as it moved up the dress. The skirt was full length and layered. The top gave the appearance of a corset with black strings, sleeveless.

"A little... extravegent."

"I expect you have a party here and there, do you not?"

Tsurai, clearly surprised, raised a brow. "Yes, but they are few and far between. And generally, it's just a gathering of close friends and family... We can't exactly throw a huge party and not expect to be caught, now can we?"

"True," she sighed. "I'm still getting this."

"That's a waste of money."

"Yeah, but it's that bastard's money, not mine," Kagome spat. She swished her hips lightly before returning to the dressing room for the final act, giving herself a pat on the back as she heard the men whispering. _'Almost there... Come on, Shadow. It's your turn to shine!'_

This time she ruffled her hair slightly, hooding her eyes. Casting one last glance to the mirror, she grinned. Perfect.

The men stared at her, eyes widening a fraction as she sauntered out in a dress that grazed the ground ever so gently, the skirt slit to mid-thigh on her left side to show her long legs. Spaghetti-straps held the gown in place, the deep neck line exposing her more than she felt comfortable with. Spinning around, she showed the criss-cross design that barely covered her back.

Crimson silk.

Like a river of blood.

At the expression on their faces, she knew she had guessed correctly.

"What do you think?"

"That's a keeper," Tsurai said, standing and circling around her.

"You know who would appreciate this?" Rakshasa implored, following Tsurai's actions.

"Who?" Kagome asked, a puzzled look gracing her face. She knew where this was going. Though she didn't like it... If it meant going home, she'd deal with it.

"The boss."

Her eyes narrowed as she hissed. "I have no wish to please that bastard. That man is the reason I'm in this situation. His death is all I wish for."

"That's a dangerous thing to say, little girl," Rakshasa laughed. "You better be careful who you say that to."

"I don't care who hears," she spat. "I'd do anything to get home."

"Anything, you say?" Tsurai repeated, still circling her, taking in the sight with calculating eyes.

"Anything."

"I say it's time we have a little chat, then."

Kagome turned her attention to Rakshasa. "About?"

"Inuyasha."

"What about him?"

"I think we can help you out," Rakshasa whispered, grinning. "See, we have a little problem."

Kagome eyed Rakshasa cautiously. "What's the problem?"

"Shippo and Inuyasha," Tsurai said. "See, we've been with the White Hounds all of our lives- we've seen how much it has changed. How downhill it has gone."

"Inuyasha's dragging the White Hounds down."

"And Shippo is in the way of us putting an end to Inuyasha's reign."

"So, you need me to keep Shippo out of the way?" They nodded. "That's it?"

The men glanced at each other briefly. "Well," Tsurai began. "At first, it was... But, Inuyasha's more cautious now... and we can tell he has some slight attraction towards you as it is. I mean, you're nearly identical to Kikyo and he seems a little protective of you."

"Protective?"

"First he doesn't kill you, then he vouches for your life," Rakshasa says. "Which we have no objections to now."

Kagome bit her tongue harshly at the words. She couldn't believe she was bargaining with two men that had earlier wished her dead. _'Don't slip now, Kagome, you can get through this. Just grind your teeth and bare it.'_

Tsurai grinned. "Then he refuses for Miroku to bring you here."

"What does that have to do with him being protective- if he was so protective, wouldn't he be here?"

"He wouldn't let it be so obvious," Tsurai stated.

Kagome shrugged. "So, what else do you want me to do?"

"Get close to him," Rakshasa explained. An eyebrow rose at that as she folded her arms across her chest. "We need him to lose his guard. You keep him occupied any way you can."

"... You want me to be Kikyo."

"Precisely."

"Had we known what Kikyo was up to," Tsurai began, "this would have been done a long time ago."

Kagome nodded. "I do this and I go home."

"Deal?"

She grinned. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N:** Finally... I thought this chapter would never end! I know there's not much description in this chapter, but there was so much dialogue, I actually started getting tired of the he said/she said...

Eh... Next chapter will probably be a little hectic and I can already say it will be a while before it's posted. I have some really wierd thing right now where I have to be writting like three stories at one time and it's getting me all confused, but I have to... My mind is just that twitch. I mean, I was writting for this one and then I switched to Me, then I switched to WoaSS, then Wicked Sins before I even got back to this one...

I think I'll go write for Taking the Long Way, now. I haven't tried on that story in a while... It kinda sounds refreshing.

Anyway, please review!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Love,  
Sakura-chan88


End file.
